Transformers: Fall of earth
by Unholy Prophet0060
Summary: Earth has fallen into MECH's control. The planet Jackson Darby(Valor Prime) spent his childhood on, is a giant ruin. Cut off from Cybertron, Jack and the remaining Autobots are being hunted. One By One. With The Human resistance beginning to fall, what is jack willing to sacrifice to save the planet and the people he loves? Main summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the story: Son of the stars by Elhini Prime and the newest movie: Age of extinction. This is my first TP Fic so please go easy. Word of warning, Jack is a Cybertronian in this and the Autobots already know, since Optimus was the one who told him. Not sure if this will be a Jack and Arcee romance but we'll see, depending on what you guys want anyway. So as you can tell everything belongs to Hasbro and all that shit, Start reading!**

 _Earth is now In ruins. Three months after the Optimus and most of the Autobots went back to Cybertron, the human terrorist faction MECH have gained access to Cybertronian teknowledgy weapons from studying the transformers and have used it to gain control of the planet, starting world war 3. A year later MECH used multiple Cybertronian nukes that wiped out any resistance that could stand against them. Soon after, local governments began to fall until only a few factions of resistance remain, still fighting against the odds. Jackson Darby/Valor Prime and the few surviving Autobots under his command have gone into hiding. Why? They are being hunted. One by one. Someone wants to get Optimus Prime, but doesn't know the location of his whereabouts. The only way to capture him would be to hunt the closest thing he cares about most, his son, Jackson Darby, and to kill any others in the way._

Earth, 2015. Four years after Optimus Prime left for Cybertron.

The night was cold and quiet. Something not common these days in the modern time. The Air was whistling over the hills as stars littered the sky, dotting all over the place. People always wondered what was out there, out in the galaxy. If humanity wasn't alone. But now, people don't care about petty thoughts like that anymore. They don't think of anything else but the need to survive. To fight for a tomorrow. Though as the years pass on, everyone still stays in the same system as before. Run, fight, Hide, and repeat. They start to wonder why if it's even worth saving their own planet because of what it has been rendered into. The planet once filled with large green forest teaming with wildlife and vast neon blue oceans with Cities on the mainlands dotted over the globe, is nothing more than a wasteland. All forests have been burnt down and turned into vast giant desserts and oceans have dried up or are covered in too much radiation to drink from, While every major city lay in ruins and nothing but rubble. Ever since MECH fired the nukes, they have been in control. slowly wiping out any survivors from the resistance. When humanity was at the mercy of MECH, every civilian and soldier joined and formed the resistance faction called "Red Flag" and fought MECH with everything they have to retake earth in hopes of rebuilding a future for the remainder of humanity.

The quiet night was soon filled with the distant sound of chopper blades spinning as a camouflaged Black Hawk hovered through the night sky, moving over the mountains into a canyon beyond. Soldiers sat strapped in the cabin of the aircraft, each having an emblem of a blood red flag over a human skull patched on to their armored shoulder piece. Each and every member were equipped with a Glock handgun and M4 assault rifles all loaded with Cybertronian armor piercing rounds. Designed to be fired at MECHS augmented super soldiers. Each member wore military combat breathing masks to help assist them when passing through areas where the air became too toxic and hazardous. All but one female figure who sat playing music on the speakers of rock origin. She had two pigtails with a streak of pink running down a few strands of her hair. The female was of asian origin with hazel shaded eyes.

"Miko for fuck sakes turn that shit off!" One of the males shouted in annoyance.

"No way! You have no idea how long it's been since I've listened to this! This will probably be the last time I hear it too." The female named Miko argued back.

The same soldier glared at her. "Turn it off. Now. That's an order corporal!"

Miko moaned in defeat. "Fine!" she shouted over the noise of the music and the engines of the chopper. She then moved over and pulled out her CD and placed it back in a side pocket in her armor.

As the shriek metal rock music stopped playing, every soldier released a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. "Thank god it stopped!" A Private at the back yelled. Miko, however was not amused in the slightest. "Oh shut up, Jenkins." she said while poking out her tongue at him. This earned a chuckle from the others as well. The Sergeant in charge of the group spoke up. "And you wonder why you never get promoted. Wait, weren't you demoted for twice for stealing one of the jeeps a few months back?" He called out.

The young woman huffed and folded her arms. "I didn't steal it! I just borrowed it for dune bashing. That's all. But mister tight ass Fowler decided to demote me for it." She explained overdramatically.

Jenkins then spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, but you can't blame him for that. It was his personal transport after all." Miko only shrugged in response. "So? Just because he no longer has his jet doesn't mean he has an automatic claim to anything he wants." She said. Not budging from her opinion. Before she could be able to say anymore the pilot spoke over the personal COM through the soldiers headsets. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, we're touching down at HQ in ETA 60 seconds."

The Sargent nodded before he activated his COM to reply. "Copy that Pilot." He then glanced at the troops in the cabin seated around him. "Strap in people, we're about to touch down." There was a chorus of "yes sir!" before the troopers fell silent. Miko glanced out the side of the chopper and spotted the structures and complexes of there home, Red Flag HQ. Home of the resistance. The Massive spotlights lit up the grounds, given Miko a clear view of the rows and rows of vehicles lined in the vehicle deposes. The masses of soldiers guarding and patrolling at different posts. She spotted the towers that housed the massive AA guns placed all around the HQ. There were camps that held refugees and other civilians for those that lost their home during the war. The command center was the largest complex out of the rest. It was built into the bottom of the cliff face leading into an underground bunker. Her eyes then saw the airfield with the hanger bays placed on the side of the runway. The Black Hawk made its decent down to one of the landing pads beside the hanger. As the aircraft landed and powered down, all of the soldiers filed out of the chopper and moved towards hanger bay 3. "Home sweet home." Miko whispered to herself before following her squadmates.

As the squad moved through the hanger the Sargent spoke up. "Alright people, we're home. Go to the mess hall and grab something to eat then catch some shuteye. You all have earned it. I'll report to command myself and brief them on our mission. Now all of you get out of here, that's an order." The squad members snapped a salute to the Sergeant and moved off to the mess hall. Miko on the other hand just walked back to her quarters to jump back into her bed. She typed the password in for the lock of her door and moved in closing it behind her. She placed the M4 on her table and dropped her mask on the steel floor. She fell on her bed with a relaxed sigh, tired from today's mission. her eyes caught sight of something on the corner of her table. She reached out and grabbed it, bringing it closer to examine. It was a Photograph of her, Jack(when he was still human), Raf and the Bots before the war started. She felt an emotion of sadness, remembering all the good times they had together, the times when she and Bulkhead got up to no good. Now, most of the Autobots left and went to their home to rebuild Cybertron, While Jack and a few others remained to protect earth. What they didn't expect was for MECH to fire the Nukes and wipe out everything in sight. It's been three years since jack and the other Bots were seen. Miko hides it well but she is now beginning to fear the worst. She tightened her grip on the photograph and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She continued to gaze into the image, lost in old memories with the Autobots before the war began. She was quickly brought out of her trance when her earpiece started beeping. Miko groaned loudly to herself. "Why couldn't Command leave her alone? Why am I the only one they always call on my recovery periods?".The girl asked herself before answering the COMM by pressing the receive button in the center of the device. "Yeah, Corporal Nakadai here, what is it?" Miko muttered into to COM link.

"Miko, it's Raf, me and Fowler got something you need to see. it's...it's important." Raf whispered hesitantly through the link. Miko frowned, something didn't feel right. "Raf? What going on? Fowler still isn't pissed about the Jeep, is he?" She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her words. But the tone of Rafs voice caused her concern. "This isn't a joke Miko. This is worrying. Just meet us at the command center as soon as you can." He responded. Miko went silent for a moment before she spoke. "Al...Alright, see you soon Raf." She then shut off her earpiece and slowly got off the bed and moved to the door. Before she left her quarters she glanced at the faded photo once more before she tucked it into a side pocket. The young woman then moved from the barracks towards the Command center to see what Raf was worried about.

(moments later...)

As Miko Passed through the long hallways towards the war room where Raf and Fowler told to meet, She felt a sense of unease in her gut before she entered through the automatic doors. She gathered her courage an entered. Standing by the holographic war table stood Fowler, in full body armor that had seen better days. Strands of gray growing through his jet black hair. His eyes were slightly shrunken due to lack of sleep and the war taking its toll on him.

Raf was beside him, dressed in civilian clothing wearing worn out shoes and jeans with ripped holes around the knees. His hoodie was faded and had bullet holes through the arms. The glasses he wore had a crack on one of the lenses while his face and hair were dirty. He looked mentally depleted and exhausted but gave Miko a weak smile in greeting while Fowler merely nodded in her direction.

Miko walked up to the war table and glanced at the two of them. "So, what is this all about?" She asked. The two didn't reply at first, glancing at each other before speaking. Fowler decided to speak first. "At 0500 this morning, one of our recon units came across something 15 klicks south east of the ruins of Los Angeles. What they discovered was...disturbing." He moved his hand over a dashboard and pressed on a few keys. Multiple images of a Cybertronian corpse showed over the war table. Miko gasped at what she saw. She was unable to speak. "these are the remains of Autobot Ultra Magnus." Raf spoke with emotion in his words, threatening to overcome him. Fowler lowered his head in grief. Miko was shocked at seeing the dead body of the Autobot. He was a most trusted friend and always followed orders to the smallest detail. To see him dead was unbelievable there was a moment of silence between the three, a form of respect for the fallen commander of the wreckers. Mikos shoulders were giving small shakes when she tried to speak. "H..ho...how ddd did he die.?" She croaked. Raf looked at her with water filled eyes but responded none the lease. "He was killed by another Cybertronian. As you can see of the damage wounds. His arms were ripped off and bluster fire damaged the knee joints. But his chest was ripped open along with his spark. I don't know who did this but it was brutal." He forced himself to stop, unable to talk any further. Miko didn't understand. "But all the Deceptions are gone or dead! There is no way in hell that MECH could do that on their own." She yelled in disbelief eyes filled with anger. Fowler interrupted her before she could continue further. "No not on their own. they'd need Cybertronian help or vast numbers to do that. By the looks of the wounds on his body, it was a torcher interrogation." He said with disgust at the thought.

Raf managed to ask the question everyone wanted to know. "But why would they be interrogated for? MECH would simply kill them and use their bodies for weapons." Fowler's eyes narrowed then faced the images on the table once more. "Because their looking for someone." "But what for?" Miko said with confusion. Though had a sickening feeling that She already knew the answer.

Fowler then looked towards her eyes locked with hers. "I don't know Miko, but Jack and the rest of the Bots are being hunted, we just don't know who it is that's doing it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sill getting used to how uploading chapters works, so there may be a few mistakes. Anyway, here's chapter 2 as i promised. As always none of this shit belongs to me, its all Hasbro, Michael Bay and so on so on.**

 **Now i will reply to some of the reviews.**

 **To The space Wizard Storybook: Yeah, thanks man. hope this chapter is to your liking. Hope you go on with your own fic, it's a good start.**

 **To Pricee: Sorry, but Optimus is with Elita in this fic. But still not sure with who Arcee with be with but we'll see.**

Planet Cybertron. Lacon City. 2015

Optimus Prime stood within one of the many chambers of the old libraries that used to be a place of knowledge to those seeking it. He, himself was one of them when he was still Orion Pax under the teachings of his teacher, Alpha Trion. But now this place like so many other great structures are but shadows of their former selves, damaged from the war that lasted for so many eons. And now, at last the war was over. The rebuilding of Lacon city has progressed over the years, but it will take many more to fix what was lost during the war. Cybertron still remains vastly damaged, but in time Optimus believes everything can be restored to their former glory like it once was in the golden age. The Prime continued to study the place that was once his home before the doors to the library opened and a figure walked through towards him. Optimus turned his attention over to face who had entered the building. The figure was smaller than him, head only reaching below his spark chamber. He could tell it was a femme from the shape and design of her body. The color scheme was a color the humans called pink. Her bright blue optics glowed in the dim light of the abandoned library. Optimus saw that it was none other than his sparkmate Elita 1.

"Orion, you look surprised to see me. Did you not feel my presence through the spark bond?" Elita said with putting her servos on her hips. The Prime looked at her optics with a small smile. "I apologize Elita, my thoughts were elsewhere. I'm simply debating on a few matters regarding our progress of rebuilding our home. And restoring what was lost." He informed as he turned to face her. His body relaxed when Elita returned the smile and moved forward to embrace him. Optimus gladly did so and proceeded by wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into his chest piece. The Prime closed his optics and enjoyed the moment of peace with his sparkmate while Elita released a relaxed sigh and she tightened her grip around him as her head rested just below his spark chamber. They both stayed in that position for a time, before the Prime spoke up. "Now, what troubles you Elita? I can feel your worries through our spark bond." He asked her while he shifted his optics to look into hers. She didn't respond at first, only releasing her hold of him, still not returning the eye contact. Optimus rested a servo on her shoulder supportingly while he used the other and placed it under her chin, softly turning her head to face him. "Elita, what is wrong?" He questioned once more. His voice became soft and reassuring. The femme glanced at him with bright blue optics as she confessed what was troubling her thoughts. "I...I'm sorry, Optimus. The others are beginning to miss their friends back on earth, especially Arcee, Bulkhead and bumblebee."

Optimus narrowed his optics in thought, it has been some time since they left earth. "And you miss them just as much as them, I assume? I believe Our son has them in good hands." He spoke with warmth and determination. Elita's expression didn't change. "I know Valor can look after Miko and young Raf, but that isn't what concerns me, Orion." The way she spoke caused Optimus to worry. It was rare that Elita would become this concerned with a situation. The only times he saw her like this was during the war. His expression changed from warmth, to dead serious as Elita continued to speak. "What does concern me is that we haven't had any communications with Earth for nearly four years now. We haven't heard from Jack, Ratchet or Ultra Magnus. But what scares me Orion is I can no longer feel Jack through the spark bond. I can't feel him anymore!" She yelled in panic as energon tears fell from her optics. Optimus's optics darkened when he too, tried to reach out using the bond to feel for Jack, only to find nothing. A deep fear burned within his spark at thinking the worst had happened. The Prime diminished the thought and tried to calm his sparkmate. He moved and placed both hands on Elitas shoulders. "We must gather our companions and arrange a meeting. We will discuss who will be coming with us to Earth, I refuse to believe our son is offline and I will not rest until we find him." He declared while locking eyes with Elita. His sparkmate nodded in acceptance. "We must hurry Optimus, I fear for what has happened to our son." She whispered. The Autobot leader pressed his head against hers. "All will be fine, I promise." The femme didn't respond at first, only looked into his optics. "I hope so Orion. We must inform Bumblebee of the situation with his younger brother." Optimus sighed. "I know, come now. We must make haste." Both sparkmates moved quickly out of the old complex to gather as many bots as they could to inform them on the situation.

(40 minutes later..)

"What do you mean You don't know if jack is alive?!" A small blue armored Femme shouted in outrage. "What has happened to my younger brother Dad?" Called a yellow colored mech.

"And what about Earth? There hasn't been any word from them since four years ago!" Yelled a green heavy armored mech. Others continued to burst out in outrage while both Optimus and Elita 1 remained silent, waiting for the outbursts to stop. Optimus however, had enough of it and slammed his servos onto the massive Cybertronian holo table that stretched the length of the council room, cracking it from the force of the impact. This caused everybody to fall silent. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" The prime shouted, eyes glaring at every member in the room. His frame shaking from built up stress and anger. Elita noticed this through the shared bond and moved and placed a servo over his own, hoping to calm him. Optimus closed his optics and released a sigh, clearing his vents. "Now that everyone is quite, we can finally continue with the situation." His voice boomed as everyone stood at attention, ready to listen. "For unknown reasons, Earth has ceased all communications with Cybertron. We would normally overlook this flaw and assume that humanity would have a good reason behind it. But it has been far too long since we've heard form our human friends, or our Autobots protecting the Planet. As you all Know, me and Elita are no longer able to feel Jackson through the spark bond and this personally concerns us both. We refuse to believe that Valor is one with the AllSpark until we find proof. We are going back to Earth to find the truth and to discover the reason behind the drop in communications. Those that wish to come please step forward." The Prime explained while he waited for any volunteers.

The first to step forward were Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. All three determined to see earth once more. Jazz, Wheeljack and Ironhide stepped in line beside them, ready to follow their Prime leader. Smokescreen, chromia, Sideswipe and perceptor walked up alone side the others. Optimus and Elita both smiled and nodded with gratitude of how many were willing to follow them. The red and blue colored Prime walked forward and thanked them all. "You have all warmed my spark with your choice to come with us, Your help and assistance will be forever remembered by me and Elita. But Perceptor my old friend. I am sorry but I need someone to stay in charge of Cybertron while I'm gone." He apologized. The old mech waved him off. "Not at all Prime, I understand completely. I will keep things in order for you when you all return." He replied with a friendly smile in his faceplate. Optimus nodded again, grateful. "I thank you my good friend. We will be back soon." Elita then walked up and joined him. "Okay, we are traveling by spacecraft since Ratchets Spacebridge on Earth was shut down. Wheeljack Ironhide and Smokescreen, you three are in charge of loading the Ark and preparing it for launch. You all have an hour to do so." She commanded. The three Autobots nodded and moved to the launch station. The Prime glanced at the rest of the bots awaiting instructions. "All of you are to report to the Ark with all of your gear as soon as possible, we're leaving for earth today." He declared. Aree was the first to respond. "Anything for Jack." She said with determination, while the rest nodded. "Alright, Autobots. Roll out!" The Prime ordered as everyone moved off. Please be okay, my son." Elita whispered to herself.

 **Chapter 3 will be up soon, i'm already at 400 words so until then, see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with chapter three. Anyway, this takes place a nearly a year after the war started and most of the bots are alive. There will be a lot of character deaths so be prepared for that when it comes. All crap belongs to its owners not me. This hasn't been spell checked so i am sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **To: The space Wizard Storybook: i'll try to go into detail with Chromia and Ironhide but it will be a bit hard to do because of the vast amount of bots i've got in the story already. But i will try none the less.**

 _Part 1 of chapter 3_

Earth 2012. One year after Optimus Prime left for Cybertron.

Deep within the hills of the mountains multiple beings gathered together under the shelter of the massive caves hiding their frames from sight. A silver and blue Koenigsegg one drove deep into the cave system towards the Cybertronian beings that waited in silence. The car came to a stop when it neared it's destination. In a matter of seconds the vehicle split and folded in many different sections and parts as they formed a new frame. legs followed by a lower and upper torso shaped and folded together. Arms followed suit as they stretched out while a headpiece formed as a faceplate showed it's self, presenting a humanoid appearance standing at 20 feet in length. Silver and blue armored plates covered the mechs frame in all areas. (if you want a proper image of him, go check out Deceptacon Diovega's sixshot on Deviantart. Jack's appearance is similar but more smooth and sleek) His blue optics shone brightly as he turned his attention towards the others in front of him. A large mech moved forward pass the group and saluted. "It is good to see you alive, Sir." the large blue colored bot called out. The smaller mech nodded in respect. "Same here, Ultra Magnus, But I've told not to call me sir, I'm not used to it. just Jack or Valor will do." He replied to the Wrecker Commander. The Other mech nodded and moved to the smaller mechs side as jack walked towards the others gathered in the huge cave. There were 12 Bots in total including Jack and Ultra Magnus finally regrouped. A few mechs nodded in his direction while others smiled knowing the young Prime survived. Optimus Prime's former medical officer approached the young mech with one of his rare smiles touching his mouth. "It warms my spark to see you alive and well, young Jackson." the old Bot called while the others watched. Jack walked up and placed a servo on his shoulder. "Likewise, Ratchet." He glanced around, as he faced the entire group in front of him, awaiting for him to speak. "Is this all of us?" He questioned, optics searching for anyone missing.

A military looking mech stepped out and responded. "Negative Prime. Trailbreaker, Groove and Springer were offlined in the nuclear fallout two months ago. All three were in New York when it was destroyed. They never stood a chance, not against Cybertonian nukes." The veteran like bot replied, his voice grim. All other others lowered their heads in grief for their fallen comrades. Jacks optics dimmed as his mouth opened but nothing came out. Nobody spoke as silence fell over them. Jack glanced slowly at the mech in front of him and finally found the will to speak. "Thank you, Kup for informing me." He spoke softly. The veteran Bot acknowledged him and stepped back. "What are our orders, Sir?" Ultra Magnus voiced while folding his arms. Jack lowered his head in thought, still shocked from the loss of Autobots. "Before we do anything, can we contact Cybertron?" He asked while facing Ratchet. The Medbot sighed and shook his headpiece in denial. "Not possible. The Space bridge was ruined from the bombings on Jasper, we cant transport any reinforcements to help us. And due to the vast amount of metallic radiation around the planet, it blocks all radio communications to Cybertron blocking them like a worldwide jammer." The white and orange bot explained to the Prime.

Jacks shoulder plates slumped at hearing this. This was truly Earths darkest hour. And with no help from Cybertron, It looked like Earth, his home planet, was on the verge of falling, if it hasn't already. True, there were those choosing to fight back, but he wasn't sure how long they'd last against MECH. He just hopped that Miko and Raf were okay. All of a sudden, anger exploded from a towering figure standing beside Kup. His armor was black with a slight hunch in his stance. On his face plate looked like a metallic beard with faded red optics. The wings on his shoulder plates indicated that his was a seeker. "I'm sick of this pointless nonsense! Why aren't we taking the fight to the humans? Our fallen brothers Must be avenged for Primus sake!" He boomed. His voice on the verge of rage. A smaller blue mech with armor resembling a similarity to a samurai scoffed at the massive being. "Calm yourself Jetfire, Your pointless rambling does us all no honor." The mech with a Japanese accent while rolling his optics.

Jetfire bent down lower to the smaller bot, rage radiating off his being, his face inches from his. "Watch what words you speak next, Drift, you may grow to regret them. That i promise you." Drift narrowed his optics at Jetfire darkly. "Is that a threat, you old piece of rust? " He fired back. Jetfire yelled in rage and slammed his peddle against Drift's chassis causing him to fly back into Ratchet. Drift snarled at the seeker and flipped back up to his peddles and ran at the giant. Jetfire threw a fist in his direction and aimed for his faceplate. The blue mech ducked under the blow and smashed his sevo against the side of his jaw, causing him to stagger. The two were about to go at each other once when five other bots rushed in to split them apart. Beachcomber, Red Alert and Windblade struggled to hold Jetfire while Jack and Kup held Drift. Greenlight and Glyph moved to help a fallen Ratchet. While Ultra Magnus stood with a disappointed look on his faceplate. Knockout however had not even involved himself in any of it, to concerned with getting his paint job ruined. After both bots were restrained and split apart, Jack scowled at them both in anger. "What is wrong with you two!? We are the only ones left on this planet that can save it from dying and our numbers are few. We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves especially now! where is your honor? You are both Autobots. Act like it." The young prime spat in disgust. Jetfire huffed and muttered to himself in Cybertronian while Drift lowered his head in shame. "I apologize Sensei, you shame me greatly." Drift bowed to the Prime. Jack waved him off and sighed. "We need to stay focused. We all need options on our next move. Jetfire I will not tolerate any hatred towards Mankind. Yes, there are those that are like Decepticons but they are a good race." Jack spoke while locking his gaze on the massive seeker. "Fine." The mech grunted back.

The small science Autobot femme approached the Prime. "Valor, wouldn't it be wise to locate the Red flag resistance? It would be the most logical choice." Glyph advised after leaving Ratchets side. Jack merely shook his head. "That would of been our first choice, but we don't know the location of their HQ. We would put them at risk if we decided to search for them if MECH managed to track us." Jack responded with a sigh as he rubbed his Optics with his servo while doing so. Ultra Magnus then cam up with a suggestion. He moved over towards jack and got his attention. "Prime, would it be possible to communicate with Optimus and Elita through your sparkbond?" He offered. Jack Sighed once more before he replied to the Commander. "No, I can only feel them through the bond. We're too far apart to be able to speak to each other." "So, we really are on our own?" Whispered Windblade, the feeling of defeat flowing through her frame as her wings slumped. Beachcomber moved over and laid a servo on her shoulder pad supporting the femme. Ratchet however, didn't have the same feeling. "Jack. what if you were able to shut off your sparkbond with you parents?" Asked the old mech. the young Prime raised an optic lends in confusion. "Yeah, i can shadow it from them both if need be. Why?"

Ratchet hummed to himself in thought. "If you were to shadow the bond, would Optimus and Elita 1 be able to feel or notice the disconnection?"

Jack glanced at him with hesitation in his voice. " It's possible. Mom and Dad wouldn't notice at first due to us being so far apart. But as time passes on they would." That was all the information the Medbot needed to explain his theory to the others. "Good. do it now. Hopefully as time goes on Optimus or Elita should get, or become concerned with Jacks detachment in the Bond. Theoretically, they would also rise to the suspicion on the drop on communication with Cybertron." Explained Ratchet. "And gather enough Autobots to investigate Earth and send us and The resistance, help." Finished Red Alert." Ratchet nodded. "exactly!" He exclaimed. Jack smiled in appreciation. "Thank Ratchet. We're lucky to have you as our Chief medical officer." The old Bot waved him off. "Ep ep ep ep! Shadow your bond now. The quicker they get here the better." Jack waved his hands in submission. "alright, i'll do it right away."

 **I'm gonna have to stop there, i'm so sleepy. i'll finish of Chapter three part 2 tomorrow or the next day. See you all soon because i'm off to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is guys, hope you all like it because i finished this at 3:45 in the morning. i'm nearly dead so i apologize if there is any mistakes. As always not a piece of this belongs to me.**

 **To The Space Wizard Storybook: hah, thanks for the concern my friend, i'll try get some sleep more often. To be honest i was going to kill off Kup, but i'll have him around for you because your reviews are helpful.**

 **To Guest: well, here it is my friend. hope you like it!**

 **To Kaleia: Thanks for taking interest in my fic, I hope you like this chapter because i was up late writing it haha. But to answer your question i will probably write a story of the events before this one went jack was still human. With June however, she is an identity. I know that sound confusing but i will explain it later on.**

Chapter 3 part 2 continued from part 1.

As the minutes went by, all awaited patiently for the former human to close off his Sparkbond. Jack slowly opened his closed optics as light powered through them once again glowing with a color of pure blue in the center. He flexed his arms and legs, getting the flow of energon back into them from resisting movement. "It's done. It wasn't easy but it's done." He informed the group of bots around him. Beachcomber folded his arms around his chassis and faced him with a questioning look. "So what do we do now? We all can't stay in this cave forever." He stated. In the corner Knockout faked a heavy cough, gaining the attention of all the others. A few giving him annoyed looks, notably Ultra Magnus for knockouts lack of discipline. "I wouldn't mind staying in here. I mean look at this place. It's got potential." The maroon colored ex Decepticon gestured using his servos to point out the cave. Greenlight rolled her optics at Knockouts petty excuse to stay out of a fight. "Whatever, Knockout. You're biggest concern is keeping your paint job from getting scratched. How you were able to avoid being offlined by Megatron is beyond me." The femme called out. The Ex Con smirked at this as he responded smugly. "well it was because of my expertise as a doctor that is." He said. Ratchet looked at him and scoffed at his words. "You? A doctor? pppfffttt. As if." The words filled with obvious sarcasm. The Ex Con looked as if he had been insulted. Which, he was as Ratchet intended. The red mech was about to respond with a remark when Kup interrupted by smacking the back of helm. "Shut it. Da primes speaking. And You, Medbot, don't give em a reason to talk. His voice really annoys me." He demanded whale giving them both a look.

Knockout was about to argue when he was hit over the head once more. Silencing him. Kup moved up and folded both servos behind his back while facing jack. "Continue Sir." He said formally. Jack Didn't hesitate with explaining what was to come next. "Alright Autobots...and Knockout. I've shadowed the bond to my parents, as you've seen me do. I am not sure when they will notice my disconnection because I will no longer be able to feel their emotions. We can only assume that we are on our own for quite some time. For how long? I cannot say. But until then we must remain concealed from MECH at all times. We cannot afford any casualties and Silas will use our corpses as upgrades for his cause." Jack physically tensed at the last sentence. He shuddered thinking what he would do if any of his companions were in the madmans clutches. Windblade frowned at this, not sure if she liked what she was hearing. "What if we manage to see or find Red Flag HQ?" The Ariel Bot asked as she waited for an answer. "Then be sure that your not followed or being tracked and go without hesitation. They will need the help." The silver mech declared. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet nodded in approval. "So what are we to do Sensei?" Drift called form his position. Jack enhailed a long breath, preparing himself. "I hate to say this, but we must split individually in a group of two or three. some might even have to go alone. If we are to remain off Silas's radar long enough for help to arrive, we have a chance at retaking Earth. our numbers are too small and few to make a difference without the resistance." Others in the room were cautious and unsure of the plan, but finally nodded in acceptance. Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "We all understand, sir. Who will be paired with who?" Jack hummed in thought, studying the Autobots around him. "Jetfire and Windblade, both of you are our only air born Autobots of the group, save for Drift. Both of you will be paired together." Jetfire moved and walked beside the smaller femme. "Copy that boy." The seeker replied.

"Glyph, your not a combat designed Bot, Drift you will be her partner and watch over her." Jack called as he glanced at the two of them. Drift bowed his helm. "I will protect her, Sensei." The samurai vowed. Glyph smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before joining Drifts side. Jack turned to face Kup. "Kup, you'll go with knockout. I trust you'll watch him?" The military veteran nodded and saluted by placing a fisted servo over his chassis. "On my Autobot honor, Valor Prime." The Ex Decepticon groaned loudly. Not looking forward to being stuck with the mech. Kup glanced at him. "Oh shut up." He told him. Jack continued on with pairing the bots. "Greenlight, Red Alert and Beachcomber, the three of you are being paired together. I have a task for you all. Go to Jasper Nevada and selvage anything from the ruins of Omega 1. We can't have any of it fall into MECH's grasp." He ordered the threesome. All three bots acknowledged him and moved together. Jack then turned to face Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. "I will need both of you with me. There was an abandoned Cybertonian shelter full of equipment my father placed for safekeeping. Ratchet, I believe you already know about this?" The medic nodded. "Yes. Optimus stored some of our teck away incase Our enemies compromised Omega base." Ultra Magnus added his part to the conversation. "So we have been tasked with making sure MECH doesn't discover any of it. I am right to assume we are to dispose of it all?" He asked with placing a servo under jaw plate in thought. "Yeah. We're going to destroy all of it. We got a lot of distance to cover. It's located in the borders of Los Angeles." The former human informed them. "Ultra Magnus nodded and saluted. "Understood, sir. Whenever your ready we will go on your order." The tall Autobot commander said. Jackson acknowledged him and faced the bots all gathered together, waiting for him to give the order to move. Jackson felt unnerved with how many relied on his leadership. He remembered hardly a year ago he was dealing with the daily problems of a stressful teenager, not ever thinking he'd be a military leader and protector. A prime, no less. He gathered his courage and stood straight. "Autobots, you all have your tasks. Whatever you do, remain undercover unless you have no choice but to show yourself. Look after yourselves and each other. May primus watch over us all and good luck to all of you. I will send a beacon out should the need arise we need to regroup. Autobots transform and roll out." Jack ordered. All 12 remaining Autobots moved out of the cave and transformed into their vehicle modes. Jetfire jumped high in the in and transformed into his Blackbird stealth Jet and Windblade followed suit in her Sukhoi su-35 fighter as they shot out through the sky. The three Autobots, Beachcomber, Red alert and Greenlight changed into their vehicle mods. A Buckshot XR-2 dune buggy, A Lexus LFA(I'm not really sure on red alerts car so I just gave him a modified sports car made for search and rescue.), and a Ascari A10 drove in the direction of their destination. Moving through a large canyon Kup and Knockout drove in there modes. Kup was in the lead in his Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (with a cannon on the back) while Knockout followed in his Aston Martin one-77. Drift and Glyph continued on their way driving over the hills. The Bugatti Veyron supersport rode alongside the femme's Jaguar F-TYPE. Jacksons group was the last to leave, as he watched his friends depart in all different directions. he looked over beside him and saw Ultra magnus transformed in his heavy duty Mack truck along with Ratchet in his TYPE Chevy G4500 ambulance. Both waited patiently for the young prime to lead. Jack didn't waste anytime as he transformed into his Koenigsegg One drove of into the night down into the giant wasteland that was once covered with mountains covered in snow and pine trees.

The three drove in silence as they made their way to the ruins of Los Angeles.

(Scene change)

Far out over what was once the Pacific Ocean, a single Chopper hovered above, moving with a purpose towards its destination. Heatwaves flickered through the hardly breathable air as it blew by in swift currents. The chopper was pitch black with black tinted windows. It's frame was heavily built and covered in state of the art weaponry powered by Cybertronian tecknowledgey. Only four letters were visible on the side hatch written in bold green text. The letters MECH identified who the chopper belonged to. As the Aircraft passed through a thick brown colored cloud, One gigantic structure Hovered in the sky, making the chopped look like a dot compared to the structure. People Would believe it to be just a that, a structure or massive fortress. But the truth was it was neither. I was a Cybertronian ship. The massive spires towering over the ship made it's image even more intimidating. The chopper approached the behemoth of a ship and touched down on the retractable land pad. The hatch of the chopper slid open as five figures move out. All four of them dressed in nothing but black metallic like suits. each of them with weapon fused on each arm. Their eyes glowed are dark orange as cords and wiring were inserted into the back of their skulls. The fifth member stood out the most. All arms and legs were replaced with mechanical limbs while his chest was covered in black retractable armor. His eyes were replaced with a single V shaped visor giving him vision enhancements as wires were linked inside his body. He glanced around and saw two Cybertronians approaching his group.

"Silas, there here." Reported one of the troops. Silas grunted. "I am well aware of that, soldier." He muttered. He walked forward and approached the two beings moving towards him. He looked at his men. "Wait here." He ordered. he was then facing the two figures in front of him. "You risk a lot coming here, human. What is it that you want?" The Cybertronian demanded. His voice was husky and deep. His armor black as night. Green optics glaring down at the post human threatenly. The MECh leader cleared his throat before speaking. "I came to make sure that our agreement still stands between us." He called definitely. The other Being Scoffed at his defiance. "Your will to act as if you have control of the situation amuses me, human." the being spoke, his voice shaking the insides of the human, causing him to shudder in slight fear. Silas's growed at being intimidated. "And who are you? I don't remember you being apart of this." He spat.

"He, is none of your concern, organic." Replied the black Cybertronian with green optics. "I lack the understanding of why the agreement should still stand. Your lack of information we require is becoming tiresome. You have not given us what we require so in return we will not give you what you seek to finish your weapon." He responded dismissively. At this Silas smirked. "Ah, but I do possess what you require. I now have information on 7 Autobots and their locations." The tyrant said smugly. The Back Cybertonain raised an optic lens I curiosity. "Are the whereabouts of one of the Primes listed?" Silas nodded. "Fine, human. The agreement is still on. send the data to me and if we find Optimus or his son, you can have your weapon." He declared. That was all Silas wanted to hear. He turned back to his Chopper but stopped and turned to look at the two figures. The other beside the one with Green optics towered over him by at least 25 feet. His optics were red and menacing. His armor was almost terrifying to look at. He didn't study the behemoth for long before he asked his question. "I Never asked, what is your name?" He called to the black being. He was meet by silence at first but he finally answered him. "Lockdown. Who I am and what I do is none of your concern, human." He replied. His voice dark. Before The Human left, he asked his last question that was always bothering him. "I have to ask, why do you want Jack and Optimus?" Lockdown glared at him threateningly. "That is none of your concern, now leave and never return." Silas sighed and walked back to his aircraft. The Chopper powered up and left the ship and flew back towards the MECH stronghold.

 **Well! What do you all think? Review your thoughts and PM me if you feel like doing so. I'll start writing when i get enough sleep. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I am soooo sorry people. My internet fucked so I was stuck with writing on paper. this might not be one of my best chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless, if not, then I guess that's the way it is I suppose. I'm still thinking about re uploading chapter 3 part 2 again because of how many errors I've spotted but I thought against it. Anyway, here are my replies to the reviews.**

 **To Guest: I will continue to write chapters (and hopefully to your satisfaction) for anyone who wishes to read them! But still a little unsure of Jack/Valor and Arcee being together because I'm not the best with romances, But who knows it might happen.**

 **To Kaleia: Haha thanks! I realized how many mistakes I failed to correct before I uploaded the chapter. But yeah, good old Silas is more machine then human, so call him what you want. As for the other figure beside Lockdown? He's a surprise for later! :) Trust me, he is going to be one of the main antagonists in the story.**

 **To Guest 2: Thank you, I got plenty now!**

 **To The Space Wizard Storybook: Do I really need to reply? We've already messaged on PM so lolz.**

Earth. 2012. ( _occurs straight after Chapter 3 part 2_ )

The sounds of three vehicles echoed through the dead empty lands of what used to be a beautiful landscape that stretched out for many miles on end. So many lives moved, lived, and stayed in this part of the world many times back before the war started between MECH and what's left of humanity. To what this paradise was, was only a ghost of it's former self. Nothing more then a shadow marking something that once was a city with a beautiful landscape. To See it rendered to what it is now would make even the most battle hardened soldiers shed tears in despair. As the three Autobots drove in silence, The leading Prime couldn't help but think if Kup had similar experiences if his war stories were true. The others beside Jack remained silent but always vigilant for enemies, be them Humans or Cybertronians. Jack couldn't help but feel helpless for what his Home had become. He felt like he was responsible for the deaths of his Autobot comrades along with the 4 billion lives that were lost in the fallout over the planet. But what he feared most was if Miko and Raf were both dead. Just the thought of either of them dying made the Teenage Prime shudder in worry for his childhood friends. Raf was like a younger brother to Jack. He was someone that looked up to him and relied on jack heavily like he did for Bumblebee. Miko was always Jacks closest friend who both looked out for each other and stayed beside one another through thick and thin. The former human couldn't ask for any better friends to grow up with. His spark ached for them and his family back on Cybertron. He missed them all greatly and he would almost give anything to see them again. He missed looking after Raf when he used to babysit him years ago. He missed Miko's adrenaline rush when he used to try keep her out of trouble, or being threatened by Ratchets wrench every time she dared Bulkhead to break one of his tools for a joke. He wanted to see his older brother Bumblebee and his playful attitude along with his new voice. Jack longed for the company of his former guardian and partner Arcee. There was no doubt that the bond between them was unbreakable and their teamwork was nothing less of successful. Jack missed watching the sunset each day with the two wheeler. The bond they shared was sacred to both of them. What kind of bond they had, Jack was unsure of but didn't really care about it. But the two things he missed most was both of his parents. He remembered his mother soothing him when he had a hard day at school or work. She was always there for him and did her best to put food on the table for him when they had problems with bills. Some nights she would even miss dinner and give it to him to make sure he was never hungry. The day When she told him the truth of what race he really was, He didn't take it well to say the least. And when she transformed into her true self, Jack fainted from the stress. All he remembered from then was waking up wrapped in his mothers arms as she held him in a motherly embrace. The Prime mentally smiled at the memory. But The True thing he missed was the guidance of his father, Optimus Prime. Jackson hoped that his father was still on Earth to direct him in the right path. He missed his warm and reassuring smile every time he'd see him at home. He missed the feeling of him placing his Servo on his shoulder and look at him with warm eyes when Jack was feeling down.

Jack sighed to himself softly. Jack couldn't help but feel like he had let down everyone. He was supposed to protect Earth. He promised everyone, His father, that he would guard the humans and his home with his life. Everytime Valor glanced around the endless wasteland All he saw was how much he had failed that promise he made to everyone. How he let Earth fall to the hands of a Madman hell bent on world domination. And now, he is plagued with the nightmare of seeing every city and country destroyed in a matter of hours. He was then brought out of his trance like state when the former wrecker Commander spoke over the COMM link. "Sir, We have arrived at our destination." Informed the blue Mack truck to the left of Valor. The Silver and blue mech didn't respond and slowed down to a stop. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus followed behind. The prime transformed from his vehicle mode and shifted into his regular form as the others followed suit. The three Autobots moved forward over a hill in front of them and marched to the top of it, only stop and gasp at the sight in front of them. Far in the distance of dusty clouds, was the ruins of Los Angeles. Skyscrapers that once stood tall and imposing, were nothing more than collapsed burnt husks that shadowed what was left of the city streets. Any other smaller buildings were rendered to rubble and stone. Dunes of sand started to pile up in heaps around the city remains. "By the Allspark!" Exclaimed Ratchet. Optics wide and mouthpiece fully open showing the amount of horror the Medbot expressed. Ultra Magnus's remained silent, expression unreadable while his frame tensed. Jack didn't even focus on the horror show. He knew what the others were looking at, but didn't bother to do so himself, believing that it was just another part of his failure to defend the planet. He forced his optics to focus on the task ahead of them and began to move towards the hidden underground storage room. "Lets go, the objective is 1500 hundred meters north of here. There's nothing we can do for the city." Valor whispered, volume to his voice lowered. The others nodded and moved off after the Prime walking towards their destination with determined steps. The threesome soon approached an object that was shaped like pile of rocks were sticking out of the sand. "Ratchet, can you activate the doors?" Asked the Prime while glancing at the old MedBot. Ratchet simply rolled his optics at the request. "Of course I can. I built the damn thing." He mumbled while he moved the massive stones to the side and scanned the sand covered floor. Moments passed and finally huge rectangle shaped metal plates rose four feet above ground level and retracted and folded back In a triangle motion designed entrance for huge figures like Cybertronians. Jackson nodded to himself in satisfaction along with Ultra Magnus while Ratchet stood with the smallest amount of pride. "Alright, lets blow this place and get out of here before MECH can discover us." Declared the young Prime. "Understood, sir." Responded Ultra Magnus. All three of them moved into the structure beneath while not 200 feet in the air, covered by brown dusty clouds, A massive Cybertronian Ship lay in waiting. Watching the three Autobots as they moved into the complex. A massive being watched them from a console with dark red shaded optics and black spiked silver armor that would intimidate almost any Cybertronian. His claws were long and sharp as they were both folded behind his back as he studied the Autobots. "Lockdown, we have found the descendant of Optimus Prime. It is time." He spoke. Each word menacing and carried the feeling of terror as he called out to the smaller black mech beside him.

 **Well, I'm sorry that this one is short and mostly boring, but it felt like a good place to stop. Chapter 5 will be more action filled and it will be the last you'll see from Jack/Valor for a while. Be prepared because It's going to be a little dark. Oh and Merry Xmas for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my people! How was your Christmas? Good? Fun? Same! Anyway, I have no excuses for not updating in so long apart from playing fallout 4 seven days straight! Yes, I did get some sleep 'The Space Wizard Storybook' haha. Apart from that all I've been doing is working with my father so yeah, I've been a little busy. Now, now I've decided to get off my ass and start writing again before I run out of ideas for this fic, we can't have that now can we? As all of you know, none of this is mine and belongs to it's owners, Michael Bay and Hasbro. And please, If you guys read this I'm really needing reviews for ideas and opinions on how well the fic is. Thanks to The Space Wizard Storybook and Kaleia for sticking with me so far, you guys are awesome! And happy new years!**

 **To The Space Wizard Storybook: Thank you Wizard, it was a little hard to write that chapter because I was going through a case of short term writers block at the time. After forcing myself to write, it was a bit of a challenge to get it started and difficult to know when to finish. But all in all I believe it was a decent chapter none the less. However i'm still deciding on if jack and Arcee should be paired, I'll wait and see what others will think of it.**

 **To Kaleia: I'm happy to know that my writing excites you. I feel good knowing that people like you are enjoying my fic. But yes, our young prime is suffering on the inside. Jack/Valor Seeing his home like this has hit him hard. Because of his Prime status he believes he is responsible for what happened. With the deaths of his three Autobots under his command hasn't helped either. Poor jack. With your questions you've asked, I never really considered adding on any humans from the Bay verse transformers. But when I think about it, it's given me a few thoughts on how to add some of them in. Thanks for the idea though, who knows, you might see some of them in later chapters. :)**

Earth. 2012.

"Alright, all explosive charges are set and ready to detonate whenever you're ready Jackson." The Medbot informed the young prime giving him a thumbs up in confirmation while handing him the detonator. Valor retrieved the hand held device from Ratchet and nodded his thanks as he finished placing down a supply crate filled with explosives next to the rest in the center of the supply room. "Thank you Ratchet. Ultra magnus are all of your charges set?" Valor asked through the COM link. Further down the underground complex The tall blue Autobot just finished attaching the last device on one of the many pillars holding the roof of the storage room. nodding to himself in satisfaction, the Wrecker Commander responded to the Prime. "Affirmative, sir." Was his short response to his leader. With that being said, Ultra Magnus then made his way back to the other two Autobots that awaited him in the center.

While Magnus walked through the narrow hallway, He focused on the distant image of Valor prime in the next room, gazing into the detonator in his left servo. Ultra Magnus remembered the time when he was first acquainted with Jackson when he was a mere native human, under the guardian of Lieutenant Commander Arcee. He found it unacceptable of how disciplined Optimus's Group were so informal with each other during the time of duty. Especially the three human children. Oh, how it made his energon boil when The human femme Miko would disobey direct orders and ignore detailed instructions at base when he, Optimus or the others would tell her to pay attention. Only for her to wave them off and put her, or others at risk. _Typical Wrecker a_ _ttitude_. He thought to himself. It didn't go unnoticed when he would see Jack trying to stop her from getting herself in trouble. Or Seeing him arguing with Miko about her being responsible and thinking about her actions. Ultra magnus would nod in approval at Jack's behavior. To See what He has become now would make any Commanding officer proud at both leading, and serving under Jackson. He Has became a good leader for his age and would grow up to be like his father in time, Ultra Magnus was sure of it. Magnus finally joined the others by the entrance awaiting his presence. Jackson glanced at Magnus and finally too Ratchet before he turned his focus towards the detonator. "Everything's all set and ready to blow, Ratchet close the hatch before we depart, When that's finished we'll need to reach a safe distance from the blast radius when we blow this place. We need to do this fast and quick." He Ordered the other two Bots. Both acknowledged him and the three made their way to the surface above.

Jackson lead the small group through the narrow hallway up to the surface towards the entrance of the structure. As the three reached the end of the pathway, Jack studied the terrain. Only to be meet with what he feared most. All he saw was the dead land that used to cover miles of land in grass or trees dotted around the outside the city. The city itself was big and beautiful in it's own right and the neon blue waves washed on the shores of every beach around it as the gold like sand glowed and lit up the days the sun was present in the clear skies over Los Angeles. All that Jackson saw was a dark and empty ruin that was once the city that was filled with light. That land mass around it was the same as the rest of the Planet, a dead orange desert that was covered in pockets of radiation and destroyed ruins. Jacks optics narrowed in hidden rage for what has become of his home. He wanted to kill Silas for what he did. He wanted to end MECH and everyone responsible for causing so much death and destruction to Earth and Humanity. His servos clenched into fists and gripped them until small dents began to show from the pressure of his digits. Ratchet noticed the sudden change in Jack's behavior. He walked over to the emotional Prime and gripped his shoulder plate in comfort. "Jackson. I know what you're thinking but it's not your fault for what happened. You need to understand this." He tried to assure him. Speaking with a soft, but serious tone hoping to get through the Teen Cybertronian. Valor remained silent for a moment, his helm lowered. "Get that hatch shut. We need to move." Was all he said before moving past the old Bot. Ratchet sighed to himself in slight frustration, but complied none the less. He moved over to the opined hatch and began to put security protocols on it be for he locked it down. After a moment or two he finally completed his task and activated the hatch to shut. The Plates surrounding the hatch lifted once more and folded and joined together before locking into place and closing the entrance completely. The Medbot walked over and joined the two Autobots already in their alt modes, ready to move to a safe distance. Ratchet complied and did the same. All three Bots were in the vehicle modes and drove on one of the abandoned roads leading out of the city. The Three Cybertronians drove in silence. Only the humming of their engines disturbed the silence in the atmosphere around them. The leading vehicle, Jack almost enjoyed the peace. That was until he heard the distant sound of multiple land and air vehicles in the distance. "Prime! I'm picking up multiple hostiles closing in on us fast!" Shouted Ultra Magnus over the COM channel.

The Young prime cursed to himself in anger. "Scrap! They must have found out about the storage room. Alright, everyone take evasive maneuvers and remain in vehicle mode, we don't have enough of us to take them all on." He ordered as he shouted back over the COM to the others. He looked behind him and saw jeeps, trucks, armored cars, choppers, and a few dropships. Each and everyone of the vehicles had the emblem that only belongs to one faction alone, MECH. Valors frame began to shake from pure inner rage. He saw them all begin to fire on their position. "We got incoming, hand on!" He warned as multiple turrets, rifles, and missiles shot at the retreating Bots in one massive bullet hailstorm. All three had to swerve and dodge around to avoid being hit. A few bullets managed to hit the side of Ratchet when one of the turrets fired from an armored jeep. "Blasted humans." Ratchets cursed in pain. "Jackson, we must be careful, they have Cybertronian armor piercing rounds." He warned the leading Prime as he slide to the side, narrowly missing a missile. "We can't keep avoiding them, there starting to close in on us." He yelled in frustration. Ultra Magnus then spoke up in agitation. "Sir, with all due respect, we have no choice but to return fire, if we don't then our chances of surviving are going to drop to dangerous levels." He pointed out. Jack then fell silent, unsure of what to do. He remembered The oath his father had taken on not taking any human lives. He remembered he himself made the same oath as Optimus. But now, now he was asked to break the one thing he wanted to uphold. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I will have to break that oath." He whispered to himself. He then Shouted out his order to the others beside him. "Autobots, you have permission to return fire as you see fit!" He commanded. Almost instantly, two twin Cannons emerged from the sides of Ultra Magnus's alt mode and fired at the incoming Choppers in the sky. Ratchets back doors opened and a set of mini guns fired at the MECH vehicles closing in. Jack hesitated at first, but when he seen a missile hit near the Wrecker Commander and causing him to grunt in pain, Valor snarled and retracted two plasma blasters on the roof of his alt mode and fired at the enemy behind them. The first few shots narrowly missed. But after the constant rate of fire shooting out of the blasters, they soon hit dead center into the engines of some of the ground jeeps and cars, causing them to explode on impact. Both Sides continued to play cat and mouse for roughly over an hour until Magnus spoke up. "Sir, there is too many of them. Our energon levels are low and we're out of range for the detonator to blow the complex." Stated Magnus in a serious tone. Jack grimmly understood what the Commander was trying to say. "Alright then, Both of you will keep going, I'll try get MECH to come after me while I go back in the direction of the Supply room." Jack spoke with determination. At this, Ultra Magnus disagreed. "no Sir, You won't. I am. Give me the detonator." The words He spoke left no room for argument.

At this, Jack was stunned, Ultra Magnus never went against orders before. It wasn't until an explosion next to him brought him out of his surprised trance. "No Ultra Magnus, I need You and Ratchet need to get to safety." He argued back, only to be interrupted by Ratchet. "No Jackson, it must be him, You are to important to lose. Your our only hope if this planet is to survive this war. Give him the Detonator!" The Medbot shouted. Valor glanced at Magnus speechless. Unable to say anything. Magnus activated his holoform in the passenger seat and nodded at Jack. "It's alright Sir. Give me the device." He ordered the Prime. Jack was hesitant but activated Holoform and threw the detonator through the window towards Magnus's cabin. The Mack Trucks holoform nodded once more before speaking. "It has been an Honor to serve both you, and your father. May Primus guide the both of you." He spoke before he slammed his breaks and turned to the left, in the direction of the city. Half of MECHS troops followed close behind as the Commander powered through any enemies in the way. "Primus be with you, Autobot." Whispered Ratchet while he continued firing At MECHs vehicles. Jackson remained speechless, unable to find the will to talk. All he could do was to continue fire and hope to escape alive.

 **I'm soooo sorry but this chapter will continue on in the next chapter. im sorry that your disappointed with this one but I honestly had no idea it would be this long. But I'm telling you, next chapter is going to be dark and very bad. So I hope there wasn't too many mistakes in there, I tend not to spell check because i'm too lazy hahaha. Anyway, don't forget to review. UnholyProphet out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just re-uploading this chapter because it pissed me off with some of the spelling errors._**

 ** _Hello ladies and gentlemen. I would like to inform you all that I have finally managed to take a break from halo 5 and Fallout 4. I am working my ass off as well, 8 hours a day, five days a week. Haha, damn, finding it hard to focus on my writing. But fear not! I have no intention on giving up on this story. I promise you all that I 'WILL' finish it. Should something happen, then I will put this up for adoption for it's legacy to continue on. Anyway, moving on to the matter at hand. This is going to be the last you'll hear from our young prime for some time. Be warned people, in this chapter you may not like what's going to happen to our three Autobots in this 2 part chapter. After I finish the 2 part chapter, the next chapter after I'll give YOU all a choice on the next chapter, choosing who it will be based around. You have three options on who that it will be._**

 ** _1: Should it be with Miko and Raf from the Red Flag resistance?_**

 ** _2: Optimus prime and Elita 1?_**

 ** _3: Or do you want it to be from Arcee's point of view?_**

 ** _Those are your three choices people. Review your answers so I know what type of chapter I'm writing for you all. Anyway, I'm rushing this as fast as I can because I'm going out for dinner at a restaurant in an hour, so I'm keeping this author's note as short as I can. So I'm sorry for those who have reviewed on the last chapter that I'm unable to reply too but I'm in a hurry. Now, read!_**

Earth, 2012. Ultra Magnus's point of view.

The Autobot Ex Wrecker Commander would of saluted if he were able to, but given the situation at hand, and the fact that he was in vehicle mode prevented him from doing so. After watching his comrades retreating from the advancing MECH units, he powered himself into max overdrive, increasing his speed while multiple groups split off from the main attack force of humans. Roughly eight ground vehicles pursued while four modified armored CAIC Z-10 Attack helicopters engaged in chasing the lone Autobot from above, as he continued speeding through the cracked and sand covered roads leading back to the underground storage area. He targeted the incoming enemies and fired continuously. The cannons aimed at a jeep that managed to cut around the side and attempted to blindside him. Ultra Magnus swerved to the left, narrowly missing the incoming collision. He slammed his front brakes and made a 90 degree turn. Both of his weapons aimed towards the green armored jeep and fired blue bolts of energon into the cars already damaged frame. After the fifth round struck the jeep, the engine exploded and devoured the entire vehicle in a red and orange blaze, killing the six men inside instantly. Ultra Magnus then powered his frame into overdrive once more, hoping to stay ahead of the advancing force until he was within range of detonating the target he intended to destroy. His time however, was growing short. He continued his fire at the enemies chasing him, but they were now less then 100 meters from the Autobot. He searched through his processor to see how much distance was left for him to cover until he was within range. He sighed to himself when he realized over 4 miles were still left to cross until he was within the radius. He checked his energon levels and grimaced when he realized just how low they were. He then made the decision to conserve his energy and powered down his side cannons, making the choice to use his weapons if he had no other options left. One of the choppers fired a missile from above, closing in on Magnus's moving frame. Due to military training and tactics alone, was he able to dodge the incoming projectile as it impacted into the side of the road, creating a crater beside the Autobot. What he didn't see, was the ground vehicles closing in on his right side and fired their weapons on his armor. Cybertronian armor piercing bullets ripped into him, denting and piercing his side. Magnus grunted in pain while three jeeps continued to fire rounds from their turrets. With no other option left, he suddenly rammed his huge figure right into the three MECH cars, flipping the first and sending the others off course, giving the Ex Commander a brief time to recover from the attack. He managed to stay clear of the other units for a time as he drove with determination to reach his goal. "I must finish my mission...at any costs." The Autobot whispered to himself. He yelled in pain when he felt a storm of bullets impacting the back of his form. He could feel his energon leaking out of the wounds he was sustaining from the constant attacks from the humans. He checked the distance he had left to cover and pushed himself to the limit when he discovered he was less then 300 meters from the location. Because of this minor distraction, he failed to notice the missile impacting into the side of his vehicle mode's cabin. The Autobot yelled in pain as he was blown over to his side, scraping across the concrete as sparks and parts of the commanders body littered the area. The blue Cybertronian, despite feeling nothing but agony, quickly transformed into his regular from, weapons retracting on both servos ready for combat. "If you believe you humans will stop me from doing my task, then so be it. Fate will decide these next events." He spoke with dedication. With no hesitation, he aimed his blasters and fired at all the MECH units that hunted him to this point. He powered his shots at the ground based jeeps, shooting the fuel tanks and engines, destroying at least four, leaving only two remaining. Magnus was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the aircrafts above him. In order to conserve energon, he gripped a Boulder of rubble on the side of the street. In solid motion, he lifted the thing up, and with all his strength, tossed the wrecking ball in the direction of the Attack Choppers. The pilots of the aircrafts swerved out of the way just in time as the ball hit the 4th unlucky pilot as his Chopper exploded and fell from the air, scrap falling all over the area.

Ultra Magnus dive rolled out of the way of the falling debris, while doing so the Autobot switched his stance and twisted his body around as he brought out his blaster on his arm and locked his sight on the closest target. As fire from the destroyed enemies were ablaze around Magnus, he charged his weapon and fired at the closest Chopper. The blue energon round struck the hind part of the aircraft, causing it to spin out of control. It's frame stuck the ground with a ear shattering smash as black smoke covered its frame. The Autobot loaded another round to fire at the remaining forces of MECH. As he raised his right arm cannon to release another volley of energon rounds, A Cybertronian blast struck into the Commanders shoulder joint, ripping the limb off entirely and the joints exploded and sparked as energon and other liquids sprayed out of control. His arm hit the ground, shattered into pieces while Magnus gripped the stump on his shoulder in pure agony. His mouth open in a silent scream .While the Autobot was distracted, the remaining MECH units surrounded the Commander and fired with everything they had. Three rockets struck the armor protecting his spark chamber, ripping off and damaging the armor beyond repair. Magnus quickly tried to fight through the pain and aimed his other arm in the direction of the second last chopper and shoot the threat out of the sky. In the distance Ultra magnus caught of another incoming green Cybertronian blast coming his way from the flames of the battlefield, hiding the owner of the shooter. Magnus had no time to prepare as the bolt of superheated energy impacted into his chassis, ripping open his armor protecting his spark chamber. The blast blew him across the battlefield, hitting the ground hard. After a few moments, the remaining MECH forces moved to surround the fallen Autobot. Magnus raised his helm, Optics dimmed from the pain he was in and the lack of energy he had left. His optic caught sight of the detonator laying a few feet from his broken frame. With what little strength he had left, he used his remaining arm to drag himself across the ground towards the device, struggling with each move he made. "Mu...Mus..ss...sst fin...ishhh the m..mm..mish...ion" He said through much effort. For some reason the humans stayed their hand and didn't fire at his damaged state, for unknown reasons. As he painfully dragged himself to the object, he reached out his digits and attempted to grab it in desperation. Before He could manage to do so, a giant black Cybertronian blade struck into the joint in between Ultra Magnus's Shoulder and the joint to his chest, and ripped it off, leaving an armless Magnus. The Autobots optics widened in another horrified cry of agony at the loss of his other limb. He felt himself being rolled onto his back by his attacker and finally saw the being responsible for the damage to his body. What he saw was a black figure with armor that belonged to no Autobot or decepticon faction, with a Long skinny sword aimed at his open spark chamber. Green optics facing him showing no mercy or regret. "Lockdown." Was all Ultra Magnus managed to speak while facing the mech that stood above him. The bot remained silent at first, finally spoke, his voice dark and emotionless. "Greetings Autobot. I hardly have the patience for dealing with your being. There is only one way you live. Now tell me, where is Optimus prime?" The way he spoke was plain and simple, but carried the feeling of saying the wrong thing could end in with his death. Magnus coughed and spat some of the energon leaking from his mouth at Lockdowns faceplate. "I would die first. He spoke calmly, sealing his fate. Lockdown glared at him, unamused with his answer and response. "As you wish, I will hunt his beloved son instead." He spat at the downed bot. Magnus closed his optics and waited for his fate. The black mech opened a clawed servo and wrapped the sharp digits around the open spark. In one swift motion he ripped the life force of Ultra Magnus from his body and crushed it in between his servo. The black mech snorted in disgust and walked casually from the dead body of the ex Commander and faced the remaining humans. "Go after the boy, my master needs him alive. Leave the body as a warning to our foes."

 ** _Well, there you go. Jack will come on in part 2 of this chapter, why? because I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Ultra Magnus because I didn't want his death to be meaningless, and I hope I did him the justice he deserves. It may be short but it felt r_ _ight to stop it there. Don't worry people the next part should be up in a few more days._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, Prophet here. I'm very happy to finally get the time to upload a new chapter! It has been way to long since I've had the pleasure of writing for you all. The reason of my absence is because of family matters I had to attend to that were personal, if you've seen the second chapter of my other fic then you'd know what it was about. Anyway, time for the last chapter with our favorite human, or Ex human should I say? I hope I did Magnus justice with his death and his last stand. I spell checked most of the mistakes in the last chapter so I'm happy with it. Please review about who you want to see in the next chapter so I know what I'm going to write for you. Now, time for the responses from you guys.**_

 _ **To Kaleia: Well, good to know my work is still going to your liking! But yes, may whatever almighty being watch over Ultra Magnus, rest in peace.**_

 _ **To The Space Wizard Storybook: Thanks for the kind words and opinion. As you can tell, I'm a little rusty with combat/fight scenes because when I write, I normally write drama based or oneshot based stories so I hope my detail in important scenes will improve to make this fic more interesting.**_

 _ **To Guest 1: Thanks for the motivation, I hope that this to your satisfaction in the new chapter.**_

 _ **To Guest 2: I can't promise anything, sorry. If there is more people wanting Arcee's POV then by all means, I will.**_

 _Moments after the death of Ultra Magnus_

"Go after the boy, my master needs him alive. Leave the body as a warning to our foes." Ordered The dark cybernetic being while dropping the crushed remains of the Autobots spark on to the blackened sands at his feet. His green optics studied the ruined corpse of the once legendary Commander of the wreckers, and second in command of Optimus prime, laid crippeled and broken in front of the bounty hunter. Lockdown's optics turned away from the dead being casually, expressing a bored gesture in his posture in an unfazed manner while doing so. The bounty hunter had grown so accustomed to killing, it was just like any other contract he was given. The only difference though, was this wasn't a contract. It was an order by his master, one he served with utmost loyalty and respect. He remained where he stood, watching the remains of the human forces change their course onto the other two retreating Autobots being pursued by the main human attack force. His attention was brought down to and approaching ground vehicle as it stopped a distance from him. Lockdowns faceplate showed no indication of emotion when he saw a figure step out of the vehicle and approached the jet black armored killer with cautious steps in his advance to his position. When Lockdown discovered who the being was a frown crest between his optic ridges and grunted to himself in annoyance. "State your business quickly Silas, for my time grows thinner by the microsecond. I have a Prime to hunt." Spat the Cybertronian as his grip on his blade tightened. The smaller of the species remained where he stood with both arms folded behind his back, his visor glinting from the late afternoon sun. " Do not worry yourself with having to communicate with me for long, my dear bounty hunter, I have just wanted to inform you that my troops have discovered the shelter containing the requirements we need for MECH's super weapon. You have held up your end of the deal and well will help you with the boy." The leader of the terrorist organization spoke with confidence as a toothy grin grew across his augmented face. Lockdown hardly acknowledged the cyborg and waved him off. "I hardly care for your gratitude, human. Once I get What I have came for I will have nothing to gain from helping you, thus you become useless to me." He replied with disgust as he turned away from the human and transformed into his vehicle mode. Before The bounty hunter drove off in pursuit of the other Autobots, Silas spoke out to him with a question. "I doubt Jack will give up the location of Optimus easily, what do you have planned out if he doesn't break?" He shouted over the revs of Lockdowns engine. The bounty Hunter was silent at first, before he responded. "If he doesn't it will not matter, I need him as bait. Others will know of his Fathers location and I WILL find out where he is." Silas was about to speak but was cut off when The mech drove off in impossible speeds across the desert like ground. The cyborg sighed to himself before walking back to his transport, passing the dead Autobot in doing so. He hummed in satisfaction at the brutal death of the Bot, happy with the fact that their numbers had lost one of their best at the hands of MECH. He finally entered the drivers seat of the Jeep and radioed his units. "This is Silas, commence retrieval of the supplies, we found what we need to wipe out Red Flag."

 _ **(Scene change)**_

Jack had never felt so...empty before. He had been through some situations when he felt many things, but never empty. Seeing one of his friends leave and sacrifice himself for no other reason than to protect HIM made Jack feel sick. He understood that the shelter needed to be destroyed and he was willing to do that himself. Instead he let Ultra Magnus take the responsibility. But Jack knew that the real reason was to keep him alive, because he believed that he was Earths only hope, because he was their key to winning. Jack never felt like a hero. All he wanted to do was to live in peace but that path was not for him. The main fact Jack was angry about was because he had let the Commander go instead of him, Jack could of went before Magnus had a chance to do so, but he didn't. Because he was a coward. He was scared and lost control of the situation and he had let Magnus die at the hands of a mad man. Jack wanted to revert back to his human form and scream and rip at his hair in rage. He wanted to dig his nails into his skin and pull. He wanted to release his anger at himself for being so weak and petty.

He glanced over to Ratchet who drove along side him, keeping pace as they both continued to fire and avoid the shots from the massive force of enemies that continued to rain hell on them. As they continued to play the never ending game of cat and mouse, The two Autobots neared and abandoned highway bridge. As They speed towards it Jack caught sight of three javelin missiles firing from the canons of the engaging Hum-V's. Ratchets shouted in warning as the missiles closed in. "Scrap, Incoming!" Jack gasped when one struck in front of them both, causing them to spin out of control. The other two missiles struck the concrete highway bridge, causing it to break apart and collapse on top of the Bots. They desperately tried to dodge the falling chunks of the highway but it became too difficult to achieve while MECH still advanced. With no other option left, Jack transformed while still driving in vehicle mode. While he was mid way through being transformed, another missile fired in his direction. to make matters worse a large chunk of concrete collapsed in front of his path, blocking his escape. Without thinking, he speed towards the fallen debris and bent himself forward, and slammed both servos on top of it. With the high speed Jack was traveling at, the sudden had given Jack the momentum to do a handstand motion and flip himself over the fallen part of the highway. without wasting time Jack ran as fast as he could as the rocket struck the debris behind him and exploded in a fiery blast. As jack ran, he caught sight of Ratchet further up ahead of him, running with a purpose. Jack caught up with the Medbot and both nodded at each other. As they neared the end, they lunged forward and dived rolled out of the tunnel. Jack sighed in relief for getting out of the tunnel in one piece, and having a moment to rest. Ratchet groaned and rose up and moved over to the young Prime. "I'm getting too old for this crap." muttered the old Medbot as he helped Jack up to his pedals. "C'mon, we gotta move. Now" Ordered Jack as he was about to transform into his vehicle mod. Ratchet continued to mutter, unaware of a green shaded energon blast closing in on his figure. The Prime saw this and shoved him out of the way and brought up his arm shield and grunted when it struck the center of it. Ratchet, still unaware of what happened only grunted and moaned as he tried to rise. He looked at Jack with confused optics, unsure why he would shove him like that. But when he saw Valor standing in front of him in a protective stance with his shield and sword drawn, along with his mouth guard activated, He soon understood the reason. Jack stood defiant, waiting to see who fired that shot. Less then three seconds later a second projectile fired towards him. Jack quickly brought up his shield and deflected the blast by tilting the shield in the right angle, causing it to bounce off. He continued to glare in the direction where the shots had been fired. through the brown dust storm, a black armored figure walked ever so slowly. Menacing green optics faced Jacks with his own hateful glare. the black being was the same height at Valor and also retained the same slim build in body structure. The black mech continued to approach Valor and changed his left servo into a hook like weapon while his right gripped a long shadowed blade. He locked optics with the prime and readied himself to fight. Jack twisted his longsword, testing it's grip. He held his shield tight and started to moved towards his opponent. "Ratchet, It won't be long until MECH catches up. Do what you can and get out of here, now." He demanded. The Med bot looked shocked. "Jack if you die then Earth dies! Don't do this." He warned. Jack continued to advance on his enemy, never taking his optics off the black mech. "Go Ratchet, now." He spoke forcefully. He heard The Medbot sigh in defeat. "Have it your way Jackson, I will do what I can to get the humans to stay off you." Jack nodded without looking as he head the companion transform and drive off, hoping to distract as many MECH untis as possible. With Ratchet gone, Jack charged forward, no hesitation in his actions. The black mech followed suit and lunged forward. As the black mech sprinted forward, he attempted to disarm the prime by digging his hook around the hand of his enemy to get him to drop the sword. Jack saw the move and slammed his shield hard into him, causing him to stagger back a few steps. They both charged once more and locked blades with one another while each mech tried to over power the other. caught off guard the green eyed mech slammed his helm into Valors, causing him to drop his defense in the process. Jackson cried out in pain when lockdown drove his blade deep into his shoulder piece while the mech used his other hook arm the dig into his neck. Before he could do so, Valor slammed his shield arm into Lockdown chassis causing him to grunt in painfully from the force of the impact as the sword was pulled out of his shoulder in the process. In that time the young Prime swung his blade across the knee joints of his foe and made the black mech drop to his knees from the strike. Lockdown snarled at the Prime but Valor hardly cared. he aimed his blade at the mech face and drove it forward. After a moment Jack realized that his blade remained inches from Lockdown faceplate, unmoving. His confusion grew when he found out that he had no control over his body. He couldn't move. "what the hell?" He thought to himself. He looked at the mech below him and found him smirking. He then started to chuckle darkly for a moment before he whispered. "Gotcha." In that moment, his body was suddenly flung to the right and collided against the walls of the fallen highway. In desperation he got up and tried to charge his enemy, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a green projectile impact the side of his faceplate. before he could even react to having his left optic destroyed, lockdown charged with his blade and rammed it into his already damaged left arm. In one motion, he ripped his arm off and smacked him across the chest, causing him to drop to the ground. jack released an air shattering scream of agony and clutched the stump as pools of energon sprayed everywhere. Blue energon leaked from the damaged section of his face as he looked at the figure with his good optic. But instead of the enemy that did this to him he saw a towering silver and black armored being with spikes and large sections of thick plates covering his frame. His optics were blood red and filled with nothing but everything that represents chaos. A clawed servo opened and he aimed it towards him. Jack could feel his body unable to move once again as his body was lifted by some kind of force. The giant being moved forward and studied him with interest. He used his telekinesis ability to bring him close to him as the being faced the young prime. "Lockdown, let us go. We have came for what we need." Valor hardly managed to hear thoughs words when his vision faded to blackness. His last thought was that he had failed everybody he cared for. a single tear fell from Jacks one good eye before passing out.

 _ **If there is too many mistakes then let me know and i'll fix it. anyway, bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Greetings to you all People! The Prophet has returned with a new chapter! I'm in a really good mood because my dear Mother is recovering well from her operation, so I am glad that I can have a clear head when im writing my fics. Now, i've counted up the votes for what you guys wanted to see from the reviews, to Pm's from other readers. The one with the highest votes is for Arcee. If you voted for the other two choices then I'm sorry. However, I've made the decision that I'm going to do all three, because I'm nice. I have noticed how I have left out Arcee during the majority of the fic and she's supposed to be one of the main characters, so my bad, I'll try to do her justice. I wont respond to any reviews in this chapter sorry, most of them are based on asking/voting for what chapter they want. Anyway moving on, None of this belongs to me what so ever, only Hasbro has the right to claim ownership, not me. Now, enjoy!**_

 _Planet Cybertron. Lacon city: launch facility. 2015._

"Autobots, Lock down all gear and supplies and check and re-check all systems, we are launching in less then 13 minutes for Planet Earth. All and anyone who has not reported on the Ark before lift of will be left behind. This is the last calling." Informed IronHide as he yelled from the Arks loading bay, arms folded behind his back in a formal fashion while watching the mechs and femme's like a sentry turret, studying each and every member with careful optics. It didn't take long for him to spot an anomaly in the group of mechs responsible for loading the ammo crates into the armory.

"Smokescreen! For the love of Primus stop dropping the supplies! We don't have the time to waste on your faults. Correct them or you'll have maintenance duty until we return from earth!" roared the weapons specialist, waving his arms in a dramatic way. The Young Autobot gulped and scurried over to pick up the dropped crates of ammo and shuttered a "Sorry Sir!" as he hurried inside of the ship. The wrecker loading on some of the fuel tanks behind the green bot chuckled loudly and muttered a few words under his breath, unaware of Ironhide's enhanced hearing. "Heh, old Hides getting soft." The white wrecker whispered.

The crimson red bot raised an optic lends at the insult. His frame gave a slight twitch as frustration built up. "What was that wheeljack?" He glared while folding his arms across his chassis and giving him a cold look. Wheeljack cursed himself for mouthing the words out loud, he was going to pay for it now. "I...ah...ugh...was just..." WheelJack mumbled, trying and failing at coming up with an excuse to worm his way out of IronHides punishment he was sure to give him once this conversation was over. "...I was just saying how red your armor is today, Sir." He replied sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his helm nervously.

He winched when The other mech gave him a look that said 'Really? Thats all you can come up with?' Ironhide frowned and rolled his optics. "After this, you are on energon requisitions for daily doses for each Autobot on the Ark." He declared, taking a small amount of pleasure in seeing the horrified expression pasted on the wreckers faceplate. "Wh..wh..WHAT! I'm a Wrecker! Not a dinner servant!" He moaned in despair, regretting everything that came out of his mouth. Ironhide simply pointed a servo towards the armory. "Move it, you have a job to do after launch." He said simply. WheelJack slumped his shoulderplates and uttered a human curse word he was so fond of. "Fuck." Was all he said before walking into the armory to catch up with Smokescreen.

The weapons specialist released a heavy sigh before returning to his post, watching the others preform their duties. He caught sight of the only person that would warm his spark and cause him to drop his stone cold demeanor. Chromia walked up the hanger bay ramp and stood in front of him with a kind smile on her being. Her presence was enough to cause the old mech to return a small smile of his own. "Chromia, as much as i enjoy your time, however small it is, what are you doing here? Aren't you with your commander Elita-1?" He asked with an questioning look. The light ocean blue colored femme rolled her optics. "Yes and no to be honest. She sent me to find My sisters, Arcee and flareup. I found Flareup but Arcee's hard to track down. Know where she is?" The femme told her sparkmate as she leaned against one of the walls facing the red mech, her helm tilted to one side. The old mech hummed to himself and rubbed his jaw piece in thought, recalling recent memory files of when he last saw the femme scout. "Last time I saw lieutenant Commander Arcee was when the Meeting Prime held was finished. I recall seeing your younger sister near her old quarters before the war." He recalled, shrugging while doing so. "If she isn't here soon, then we'll have to leave without her." He muttered while gripping his none existent nose in annoyance. 'Why does everyone have to make things complicated?' He asked himself. He looked over at his sparkmate who seemed to be in deep thought. He waled over and touched her arm. "What is bothering you, sweetspark?" He asked with concern.

"I think i know why she's there." Was all Chromia said. The red mech tilted his helm to one side in confusion. "Why?" Was all he could say. Chromia sighed slightly and waved him off. "Don't worry, i'll go and make sure she gets here when we leave. Oh and don't go to hard on the others okay? They cant handle you like I can." She teased before she departed from the Arks hanger bay. Ironhide scoffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He called out, only to receive no answer.

 _(Scene change)_

The light of day during the mid-days of lacon city always astonished her, The ways the lights of the city combined with the light of Cybertrons sun gave the city a heavenly glow that suited the beauty of the city's landscape. Lacon was always filled with life, happiness and pure enjoyment throughout every resident. But to the guests that visited the holy like city seemed to be even more captivated by the beauty here, simply because they never really have the chance to stay for a long enough period of time. That all changed when the war began that lasted for thousands, upon thousands of years, only to finally end 4 years ago. During that 4 year period the survivors of Cybertron focused on rebuilding the shattered city that was known to be the crown jewel of Cybertron. When she saw the city for the first time in years, she couldn't help but shed tears from the sight of her former home, the place where she and her sisters grew up.

Arcee glanced at the half rebuilt city of Lacon from her old house built on top of one of the many abandoned buildings, still damaged from the war. She sat cross legged looking out of the view point from her old room she had shared with her younger and older sisters. Every time she looked at the city she once believed to be a city blessed by Primus himself, all she saw was a reminder of how much her knid lost between the Autobot/Decepticon conflict that went on far to long. THe only thing she saw now was a shadow of a memory that she once knew and lived in.

Now however this was not why Arcee had came to her abandoned home, For the past 40 minutes she came here to think and relax, trying not to let the thoughts of current events overcome her. She couldn't help but have a deep fear swelling inside her, worrying about what happened on Earth and to her partner and close/best friend Jackson Darby, or now known as Valor Prime. Her thoughts continued to plague her processor unkindly ever since Optimus and Elita informed her that both of them could no longer feel or even connect to Jack through their family Sparkbond. And that worried her greatly. There is only two reasons on how a sparkbond could be severed. One, was if you managed to disconnect the link and shadow it from whoever the link is connected too, or if the person who had/shared a bond was offlined. That last thought made Arcee shudder in fear. It was possible that Jack could of shadowed it link, but she could not understand why he would do something like that to his family, to her. None of it made any sense to her. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall and closed her optics, tired of overthinking herself.

in the distance she heard metallic feet move in the distance, drawing closer her area by the view point. She didn't even have to open her optics to know who it was that approached her, simply by searching through the sibling Sparkbond between her two other sisters. "Arcee, What are you doing up here, we're launching in less then 11 minutes." Chromia called while standing above her younger sister. Her sister didn't respond, only opened her optics an pulled both her legs up to her chassis and wrapped both arms around them and sighed softly. Chromia, growing concerned, bent down and rubbed the side of her sisters faceplate. "Arcee, talk to me." The older femme pleaded for her to open up.

The dark blue femme remained silent, un-moving at first, until a shudder ran through her frame when she finally decided to speak. "I...I...I'm worried, Chromia. I cant help the fact that Something bad has happened to Earth...To Jack." She whimpered slightly. Her older sister nodded while rubbing her back to support her. "Hey, don't worry, Valors going to be alright. He knows what he's doing and Earth is in good hands, however young he may be. But he is his Fathers son." Chromia said, hoping to persuade Arcee in hopes to lift her spirits.

Arcee locked optics with hers and an her frame became tense and ridged. "No, You don't understand, Chromia. I have lost two of the closest people i've ever known apart from you and flareup, Tailgate was the first to leave me. I didn't know how to move on after i lost him to Airachnid. But when Cliffjumper came along, he made me realize that there was still something left fighting for, I just never told him it was for him, for the majority of it. But I lost him too when Starscream corrupted him with dark energon and made him a husk of his former self." Arcee paused for a moment, her body shaking and fresh tears running freely from her optics as she held her self tighter. "That did it for me,i really had nothing left that the war hadn't already taken from me. I didn't even know where you and Flareup were, but i knew both of you were there, just to far away to feel any of my pain. On Earth we were only a small group, less then a recon squad. I really just wanted to end it there, to stop the pain that i'm cursed with. But then Jack came along. At first i just wanted to dump him and go do my own things, but as time when on, he changed me, for the better. I dont need to tell you the story since you already know. But, Jack is all i have left, Chromia, If i lose him then i really don't think i can go on like this, always losing people close to me. I...I...Just can't!"

Arcee yelled out the last word as she broke down, sobbing into her knee joints as her frame continued to shake uncontrollably. Chromia was shocked at first, she had no idea of what her little sister had gone through and it nearly broke her spark. It didn't help since she could feel almost every emotion radiating of Acree as she cried. Chromia cleared her head and moved over and embraced her younger sister tightly, whispering rhythms like she used to when Arcee was a sparkling.

Arcee eventually stopped her tears but her body continued to shake, relying on Chromia to support her in her time of need. The younger of the sisters closed her optics and fell into a restful sleep. Chromia would be damned if she disturbed Acree so she sent Ironhide a message through their Sparkbond telling him to delay the launch, and that she would kick a scraplet so far up his tailpipe that he wouldn't be able to transform for a month.

 _ **Well, how was that? I really hope you all like the chapter. I Enjoyed writing Ironhide, he was a fun character to write with. I wanted to mix him up a bit, meaning his personality is based from the Bay verse movies while his appearance is based off G1, Just a little more updated. Chromia was a joy to play with as well. i'm not to fimilar with her personality so i'm looking at YOU "The Space Wizard Storybook" for some of your VERY helpful reviews. As for Acree's behavior? I think i went overboard with her emotions but i wanted to get across how much Jack/Valor means to her. Next up Is Optimus and Elita-1, So stay alert for the next chapter everybody. Unholy Prophet, OUT!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Look who's back! Who? UnHolyProphet! I am very happy to say the next chapter in the story is now up for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. My new goal that i have challenged myself to do, is to write every chapter of my fics to be over 2250+words. I feel like the short chapters early on during Fall of earth have been kind of a let down to those reading. I am no stranger to people who've lost interest in a fic simply because of how short the chapters are. so I plan to write my fic chapters to acceptable standards. Now i'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews, but thanks to those that have. Now, In this chapter, Optimus and Elita have come into the picture. This is taking place during the time Chromia and Arcee are having some "Sibling bonding" together.**_

 _ **To The Space Wizard Storybook: Well thanks man, i sorta felt like making at least some of the characters original, it wouldn't be transformers then would it? But again, thanks. Arcee was harder then i thought when I tried to write her personality down.**_

 _ **To Kaleia: Nice to see you still reviewing my chapters friend. But i don't think i'll use any kind of code names for the members of Red Flag. Simply because I would probably spend far to much time trying to get a suitable name for each member. And believe me, you all would probably won't see an update for a longggggggg time because of that one reason. God you have no idea how long it had taking me to come up with Jacks Prime name hahaha. But all in all, i'm sorry but no. There won't be any names, i hope your not too disappointed with me.**_

 _Planet Cybertron: lacon City. 2015_

In the council room, The halls were empty and devoid of life. Only two beings remained after the last transmission being sent across the COM lines informed the members that are boarding the Ark that they were leaving in less then 13 minutes. With the launch drawing closer by the second, The Autobot leader stood at attention in front of the Holo-table, conversing with His 1st lieutenant as he informed him about the current situations occurring and The status of the Ark.

Optimus Primes other half, his Sparkmate Elita-1, stood proudly at his side as both, mech and femme received the information. Not one of the two let an emotion show of how concerned they were for their son, or the eagerness about departing from Cybertron for Earth. They both remained stoic and strong.

"About 87% percent of the cargo has been loaded onto the ship. All ammunition is at full capacity and all systems are green and ready for launch. We just gotta wait on Ol Hide to give the all clear then we can be good to go, boss bot." A slim built silver Autobot reported through the holographic projection. His image folded both arms around his chassis in a relaxed motion while his visor reflected in the hardlight.

The tall Prime nodded respectfully while Elita inclined her head in a small sign of acceptance. The red and blue colored Prime had taken a moment to think before speaking. "Very well, Jazz. We will await Ironhide's Calling when he thinks the Ark is ready for launch." Optimus waved his servo in a dismissive gesture. Jazz acknowledged him and was looking over to Elita for any indication that she needed anything to say. As expected, the Commander of the female Autobots stepped a foot closer towards the Holo table and placed both servos on her hips as she looked at the 1st Lieutenant. "Jazz, I want you to go and gather anyone that is traveling with us to Earth. I want to make sure that they are 100% certain that they want to leave Cybertron. It is unknown how long it will be until we return to our home." She spoke with compassion.

Jazz locked his field of vision with the pink shaded femme through the hardlight. "With all due respect, I believe we are all willing to make that sacrifice. But, hey, orders are orders." He said with a shrug of his shoulderplates. Both Optimus and Elita nodded in return. "Thank you Jazz, you are dismissed. farewell." The Prime called out. Jazz gave a friendly smile and gave a two finger/digit salute as the holographic image of the mech faded from view. Optimus walked up to the table and shut down the power for the hardlight projector. The light of the Holo table simmered before the light shut down, causing the shadows to grow around the huge room, only relying on the light of the outside that glimmered from the towering windows. The Prime glanced over at his Sparkmate with soft optics. Elita placed both arms on the table, letting her helm hang, shadowing her faceplate from his view. She sighed long an unevenly. "I'm scared for our son, Orion. What if something has happened To Jack?" She said, optics shaded while refusing to face her lover.

The Prime remained silent. He really had no idea on what to say, let alone think of what might have occurred on Earth. He simply refused to believe that his son joined with the All-Spark. He just couldn't comprehend it, not for a second. The room remained quiet, uneasily so. He noticed Elita's body tense as she balled her servo's into fists in the process. Optimus couldn't stand to see the sight of his love in such a state. He moved smoothly over to her hunched body and laid both of his arms on her shoulderplates and turned her slowly to face him. She didn't resist his actions to his relief but was saddened when he saw fresh tears rolling down the side of her checks. Long years of war and fighting allowed her to hide any signs of emotion, but in a situation such as this had never prepared her for something like the situation she was in now.

Her optics couldn't hold back the fear and pain of somehow losing her only child. She glanced up at the Prime she loved with all her spark. The tall bot pulled her in softly for a hug, embracing her completely. She rested her helm on his chassis and released a uneven sigh, followed by a shudder, emotions threatening to break free of her control. "Sweetspark, please have faith in our son." Optimus whispered gently, softly tightening his grip on the femme with grace. Elita buried her face into the armor protecting his sparkchamber. "It's not that i have lost faith in out son, Orion. I fear Jack is in danger. I know our son is not dead, but..." her voice shuddered before she could finish. Optimus shook his helm in denial. "My love, I promise that we will find Jackson. I, and young bumblebee WILL find him, no matter how long it takes us." He spoke with determination and spoke each word with pure truth.

Elita nodded lightly and whispered "I know, I know you will." Both stayed in each others embrace, holding the other lovingly. The room retained it's silence once again while the two beings attempted to find peace with their partner. The prime sighed when he received a message from Ironhide that flashed across the dashboard on the holotable. "Must be time for us to depart for earth." He said while looking down at Elita apologetically. The pink femme smiled softly at him, with a forgiving expression as he motioned for the Prime to check the message by inclining her head in the direction of the dashboard. Optimus returned the smile as he was relieved that his love recovered from her near emotional breakdown. "Thank you, Elita." He praised as he moved to receive the message from the weapons specialist.

He activated the message and leaned in closer to read the words. He frowned slightly when Ironhide announced that the Launch has been delayed due to matters with some of the passengers needing more time to gear up. He hummed to himself, confused as to why someone with a reputation such as Ironhide would just simply delay an order for simple reasons like getting for supplies. Elita walked up beside him, noticing his troubled manner. "What is it?" She inquired while placing both servos on her hips. The Prime remained standing where he stood, an glanced over at the femme.

"Ironhide has delayed the launch of the Ark. What confuses me however, is that Ironhide never does such things for minor reasons such as supplies. His pride would never allow such a thing to occur with orders. I know this may be minor fault but i remained puzzled." The prime admitted as he remained confused. When he glanced at Elita, he noticed a small chuckle come from her as she grinned in amusement. "Oh, i think i know why." She replied with humor. Her Sparkmate faced at her with interest. "Care to enlighten me?" He asked While crossing his arms around his chassis with a raised optic lends. "Tell me, Orion. what is a mech's only weakness that effects them more then their pride?" the Femme questioned with grin on her face. The look optimus gave her was nothing but a blank steer while his processor tried to get her meaning. He was brought out of his trance like state when he heard Elita tapping her peddle on the ground, losing her patience quickly.

The Prime gave up and shrugged in response. Elita sighed and rolled her optics at him. "Who is the only person that Ironhide fears?" She tried again. In Primes optics, the weapons specialist feared nothing. Nobody and no on..." _oh...that's what she meant_." Realization hit him quickly like an energon bolt as he answered Elita. "Ah, Chromia, i should have noticed." He said with humor in his voice as a small grin grew on his face. Slightly amused at the thought of the fearless mech being put to shame by a single femme half his size.

Him and Elita shared an amused laugh while Optimus moved over to reply to the message. What he sent was simple enough.

 **[ _Very well Ironhide. We will await your call in 20 minutes time. If you Need to contact me, Me and Elita shall be on the main deck of the Ark to help prepare._ ]**

When he sent the message, He told Elita that they'd be going to the main deck of the ship. She nodded and moved to his side as they both walked out of the council chambers as they made their way to the launch facility on the west side of the complex. Both walked in peaceful silence as they continued their path. Optimus however was concerned about upcoming events. He feared for current Elita's state of mind. The sudden realization of the disconnection with Jackson was a massive shock to them...to her. As a Prime, it was his duty to retain all emotion and think of ways to handle and manage pressing situations that were unimaginable for others to handle themselves. This, however was personal. Optimus was unmatched when it came to banishing all emotions deep within his spark. But what Elita didn't know, was that Optimus feared for their son on a whole other level then she or others would think. As soon as he noticed the disconnection in the Bond, His fears were becoming reality. It didn't help that he had eons worth of knowledge about similar situations as this. And with each event that has happened so far, It confirms each fact that leads into the the thing the Prime feared most. Losing his son. He understood that kind of thinking would not be healthy for him or his sparkmate. So He continued to hold his facade for his love and his comrades. At that moment, he decided, Dead, or alive, he would bring Jackson back to Cybertron. It was time for Valor to come home.

 _(Scene Change)_

 _"_ Silas, All processors, protocols and tests have been confirmed and all read green." Called an aged Human scientist, adorning a white lab coat with a four letter emblem patched onto the side pocket on the left side of the coat. He walked up to the terrorist leader and handed him a data pad with single word on the screen. Silas grabbed the device from the other human and glanced up at his creation with Pride and awe. He entailed a deep breath, taking in the moment, making it memorable for himself. He glanced at the data pad that only displayed a 8 letter word. " **activate.** " The Mad man grinned like a child and released a cackle of insane happiness. He yelled out load, almost screaming. "Soon, Galvatron will rise and Red Flag will cease to exist. Earth will soon dawn a new age of humanity, where WE are the GODS, and the Transformers, our slaves!"

 _ **So there you all have it people. Next chapter is with Miko and Raf. I'm kind of exited to get back to them, i missed writing about humans. It's a little hard to write with transformers but i'm not complaining. And please review people! The button is just at the bottom of the page. You see it? Then click on it! Hahaha. Anyway, Unholy Prophet, out!** _


	11. Chapter 11

**_WOW! I'm back people! So, how have you all been? I'll try too keep this brief because I've been waiting to write out this chapter for a while. I'll get straight to the review replies and then we can get to it (Though i'm a little bummed out with the lack of responses from you guys)._**

 ** _Kaleia: Well, good to know that your loyal in both heart and mind with supporting this fanfiction. Thanks a lot, I mean it :) The names you told me are quite interesting to tell you the truth. Not bad. And your request for a fic you wanted me to write? Well, I must say that was quite the question you asked me their. I'm a kinda at a loss there but I will play around and experiment and see what I can come up with. I can't promise anything though, but i'll keep you informed if I have done anything._**

 ** _The Space Wizard Storybook: And once again, you have proven 100 percent supportive with each review Wizard. I'm glade to see that i'm still writing to your liking. The story would feel half empty without you around. I must admit, i suck at writing humor in stories in all honesty. Feel free to PM me ideas if you'd like, your more then welcome._**

 ** _And now that that's done, please continue on to the Chapter below, thanks._**

 _ **Earth 2015. Red Flag Resistance HQ**_

"What a hell of a fuck up." Muttered Fowler as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He looked at the reports of the last operation in the state of Texas. He had received word that Raven squad was wiped out by an ambush of MECH super soldiers. The fire team's mission was to scout out a possible outpost to expand their boundaries with the land controlled by Red Flag. However, MECH must of caught wind of the operation when they engaged the troops in open combat in an abandoned town.

All unites of Raven squad have been listed as KIA and their dog tags returned to the members of families and friends. Fowler sighed. "That's eight more bodies we have to bury." The middle aged man hung his head as he placed both arms on the war table and lend forward slightly. The grays in his hair have been showing more common lately, due to the stress and constant time leading whats left of humanity. The bags under his eyes never seemed to fade while his dark skin looked more pale with passing each day. He closed his eyes and gave a small prayer in respect for the fallen members.

The automatic doors opened with a hiss as one of Fowlers top trusted soldiers walked in. He stopped and snapped a salute to the leader of the resistance. Fowler stood straight and turned to face the soldier before him. "At ease Major Lennox." He said while waving his hand to dismiss him. The Major nodded before dropping his stance. "You called for me Sir?" Lennox Asked while folding both arms behind his back. His Uniform was in decent condition compared to most of the men and woman in the Whole HQ. He wore a simple black spec-ops light armored outfit with matching armor plating around the shoulders, thighs, knees, and lower legs while his chest consisted of an enhanced bulletproof vest with a commando knife made of titanium strapped across the right side of his chest. He Had a black military scarf wrapped around his neck that he used to cover his mouth during missions. He had his side arm strapped to his thigh While his primary assault rifle The Bushmaster ACR was placed on his back.( ** _Authors note: This was the proper gun he used in the fight in the city in Dark of the the moon. Funny that_**.)

The Darker man nodded firmly. "Yes, I did." He said as he placed the folders back inside his coat pocket. "I'm on a tight schedule here Lennox, so this'll have to be quick." As he said this he walked over towards a large desk filled with screens and controls taking up the mass of the section. He activated one of the screens and opened one of the many files. "As you may already know Major, we are losing this fight. I don't even want to guess at our odds of winning this god forsaken war. We are out numbered, 1000 to one. This base of operations, and a few of our outposts are all that's left of humanity. MECH has enhanced every soldier in their Armada with cybernetics and transformer technology, creating cyborg abominations." The middle aged man almost spat the last part in his sentence before continuing.

"We hoped that The Autobots that were stationed here to guard Earth would assist us in the fight to free our world, But We haven't seen a single One of them...until now." He spoke with hesitation before he pressed a key on the keyboard as an images Of Multiple dead Autobots filled the screen.

Lennox had the pleasure of meeting the autobots on many occasions before the fall of Earth. To see so many lifeless shocked him to the core. He barely managed to get out any words as he tried to speak. "Sir, how...who are they all? Why are they so many?" He said with wide eyes at the amount of dead allies. The older male faced him with grim features on his face. "These are only ones that we know of so far. Autobots Ultra Magnus, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Glyph, And Ratchet have all been found dead Across america. For all we know There could be more of them dead but i prey to god, Primus or whatever almighty being out there that that they are some still alive." He sighed in sorrow.

Lennox was left confused and lost. "But how is that possible? MECH wouldn't be able to handle that may Autobots on their own. Even with all of their new toys." He argued. The Older man nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I myself find it impossible for them to be able to do something like that alone. It may be possible to take out one of them by using sheer numbers but that's the extent of what they could do." He added on while shutting off the console. "However, That's where everything gets suspicious. with Every dead Autobot we find, They have vast amounts of Energon blaster damage on their armor. Also, Claw marks and other markings left on the bodies say that MECH did not do this alone."

Lennox began to understand what Fowler was getting at. He stepped forward with a hardened poseur. "Are you telling me that the Decepticons have returned?" He asked, voice raised higher then normal. At this Fowler shook his head. Dismissing his accusation. "No, i don't. I Believe that something bigger is happening. We just have no idea what it is. This is the reason why you are here Major. I Want you to lead a force of our highest trained soldiers and put them into three units of 12 men. Your goal is to investigate and find any of the remaining Autobots and bring them back to base. That is, and will be your sole purpose for this operation. IF we are to win this war we need them to be with us." The dark male spoke with full dedication.

The spec-ops soldier nodded in full understatement. "Yes sir." Was all he said. Follower, being satisfied dismissed him. "Good. Operation NEST will begin in a few days. Go to your family Lennox, You're going to be out on the field for a long time. Dismissed." With that, the Major saluted to the general. Fowler Returned the gesture with the same respect. The younger male made his way out the command center to the civilian camps to greet his wife and eight year old daughter.

The doors closed behind him as the pressure locked them together. The former government agent sighed to himself. "Where are you Jack? We need you, and the others more then ever. If not then this war's already lost."

(Scene change: With Miko)

Miko Panted heavily as sweat ran freely down her arms, back and forehead. She was halfway finished with running her 10th lap around the training grounds beside the barracks. She Would of liked to stay in bed but according to her squad leader, It was against protocol. She would of rolled her eyes if she wasn't so focused on getting the morning train over and done with.

The young adult groaned in despair when her throat dried up. The lack of saliva in her mouth made her running pace all the more desperate to finish it and sprint to the nearest source of water. She ran alone due to her being late to the track as everybody else had already finished.

The girl eventually completed her task and dropped to her knees as she hardly managed to catch her breath. "How... _huff_...i.. _huff_...do?" Miko blurted out as she sucked in waves of air into her lungs. Her civilian friend who sat next to one of the flag polls. The younger of the two shrugged and gave a thumbs up. "Eh, not bad. Could of put a bit more effort into it though." Came the reply.

Miko glared at her companion as she continued to suck in air. "Oh yeah? I don't see you doing anything." She muttered while she rubbed the sweat from her eyes.

Her friend chuckled before replying. "Hey, I'm just a civilian. Not a soldier. And besides, My girlfriend would kick my ass if i joined up." Miko eventually managed to catch her breath and moved over to her drink bottle lying on the dirt. She picked it up and took a large swig of the water inside. It was a little warm due to it being left out in the sun for a long period of time. After drinking nearly the whole bottle in one gulp, She wiped her mouth and faced the younger male.

"You never know Sam. Mikaela might like you being a badass marine. Anyone can be a soldier, you just have to have the courage to stand and fight. God knows we need more men and woman to do so with how things are going." Miko spoke grimly looking at her feet as if there was something stuck to her combat boots.

Sam seemed to notice the change in his friends demeanor. He walked up and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Hey Miko, You alright?" He said awkwardly as he suffered from one foot to the other. The Asian girl sighed softly. "No, not really. Look, i'm not suppose to tell any civilians the news of what goes down on the battlefields, but i trust you enough to tell you how bad the situation is." She paused, unsure how to continue. Sam remained silent, waiting patiently for her.

"Okay, i'll just be straight up with you Sam. We aren't going as good as everybody thinks. We've been losing men and woman left, right and center. Last week we lost One of our best fire team squadrons in all of Red Flag. All members of Raven squad were killed in less then an hour. Over 48 hours ago we lost 23 civilians being transported to outpost Gamma in the ruins of New York. Less then 11 hours ago two of our transport choppers were shot out of the sky returning to base. Don't you see? We're being thinned out. MECH knows that we don't have the numbers or the fire power to have a fighting chance at beating them on the front lines."

She finished with a tired voice. She was sick of having to hide. Sick of having to fight everyday just to be able to see a tomorrow. She was tired, just like everybody else in this war. The war that should of never of happened.

Sam Wasn't really sure on how to support Miko like this. He knew nothing of war and fighting. Sure, he and his family had seen a lot of people die during the time when the bombs hit. But he'd never understand the amount of stuff Miko when through everyday being a soldier.

"Hey, Cheer up. I'm sure that Your Friend Jack and the other Autobots will come back to for us." He called with a small smile hoping to lift her spirits. The Girl sighed again and checked her wrist watch. 9:45 Am. She started walking in the direction towards the Airfield for her next assignment. As she walked she stopped and turned her head back to reply to the younger teen. "I wished i had the same belief as you Sam, i really do. But we can only have hope for so long until we start doubting." She said darkly as she ran to her destination, leaving a stunned Sam with wide eyes from what his friend said to him.

 _ **Sooooooo...What do you think? Too short? Too boring or bland? Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews! Okay, What i want to do is to continue writing with the humans of Red Flag to introduce some old/new characters in the story. As you have seen, We have Lennox and Sam so far. I plan to involve as many humans as i can to spice the story up a little bit more. I am a little pissed at myself because i thought this chapter could of been longer, but whats done is done. Hopefully the next chapter for this should be up in the next two weeks. So keep an eye out. Now, I've said what needs to be said and i'm going to bed before i fall asleep writing this. Good night (Or good day if your from other countries), Unholy Prophet, Out**_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay people, The Prophet is back after a hell of a long break. And for that I'm sorry. It's just that times are hard where I live at the moment and it's been mentally driving me of all  
energy to think of ideas. It's not writer's block I promise you. *Sigh* I Know you guys just want to hurry along and read so I won't hold you guys up. **_

_**Kaleia: i'll do what i can my friend. im busy with work and other things so maybe when the stories finished i can work on your request.**_

 _Earth: Red Flag HQ._

Raf was having a field day with sorting out all of the equipment stored in his makeshift laboratory on the East wing of the Command Center. Just about 100% of the stuff he got was brought in from the scouting, recon, and scavenging teams every chance they got when they were sent out.

But the young Teen wasn't a scientist. Not in the slightest. His main area where he was normally stationed was in the communications Tower right in the heart of the Red Flag stronghold. His usual expertise was in hacking and cracking codes that were used to gather Intel on their enemies future plans and tactics. During an operation that was under way, he would normally be the eyes and ears of most of the field units that were deployed for combat or infiltration out in the wasteland. Sometimes both.

Now he was moved to attend on other things that were deemed more be beneficial for humanity and it's survival. Fowler wanted him to study and see if anything scavenged could be used to help in the war against MECH. With that being said, the only thing that was brought into his Lab was purely Transformer technology. Where the scavenge teams found the stuff, he didn't want to know. All he was told to do was to study and check to see if they could use anything to help the war effort.

The orange haired teen ran a hand through messy length and readjusted his cracked glasses. Raf sighed in mild frustration with the lack in progress he'd made so far. It had been eight days since he was posted to is new task. Everything he checked and tried to fix was all for nought as he soon realized that everything was simply too damaged to use on the battlefield. He wiped his blackened greasy hands on an old cloth beside the workbench as he cleaned off the substance. The teen boy yawned tiredly before dropping the cloth back onto the table before collapsing back into his chair by his workspace. He groaned when he realized that he had completely forgot about all of the reports, charts, files, folders and numerous other folders littered his desk.

He had been so focused on the main task given to him from Fowler, he had ignored everything else.

"Commander Alex is going to throw a fit if he doesn't get those requisition reports sent to the quartermaster by noon." Raf muttered dryly. The teen sat back up and moved towards the automatic doors to make a trip to the mess hall to have something to eat. His mouth was nearly watering at the thought of hot coffee and hopefully some canned beef. It was a fools hope, but he was honestly sick of eating MRE's almost every day. If he checked the requisitions list carefully like he was supposed to, the food supplies should have at least 60 different kinds of canned foods brought in from the last scavenge team around three days ago.

The teen strutted to the door but was blocked when he bumped into Fowler in the doorway. Raf stepped back in surprise and apologized. "Sorry Fowler, didn't expect you to visit." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Fowler gave the boy a wave of dismissal and walked into the lab. "No need son. Just wanted to check up and see how your going with your new post. How are you feeling?" He asked while looking at Raf with a caring, yet hard demeanor. The younger of the two gave him a tired smile. "I admit, it's a little harder than I thought it would be. But in time I'll adjust." He replied honestly.

The middle aged man nodded in acceptance, though a little concerned that he might be pushing the boy too far beyond his limits. "What is there to report regarding the Transformer parts we were able to collect?"

The young genius sighed and handed him the results he'd been able to gather. "Not much. Nothing here can be used combat wise. It's simply too damaged to be of any use. I might be able to change up our security firewalls and mix the codes with some of the processors but that's about all I can do at this point."

He answered as he shifted some of the parts around on one of the many workbench's that littered the somewhat large laboratory. The Red Flag leader sighed as his shoulders slumped slightly, disappointed with the results being received. "That is... not as good as I'd hoped it would be. But, I believe with changing up the level of the cyber security is a small benefit to preventing MECH from discovering us."

He walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this would have been challenging and the results are not as satisfying, but good work, son. Have the rest of the day off. I'll handle the paperwork for you." He promised and he assured him. The teen looked at him with wide eyes, grateful that he'd be able to have some time to relax and have a few good hours sleep. "Thanks, Fowler. I really appreciate it!"

Fowler stepped back and chuckled slightly. "Don't mention it. Now get out of here. Thats an order." He said with a sarcasm vivid in his words. Raf nodded and moved to the door and made his way to the Mess hall in the ground floor.

The middle aged man smiled at the boys enthusiasm. He shook his head and turned to finish off the work he'd told Raf he'd complete for him. He stopped in his stride when he saw the mountains of paperwork stacked on the desk. He groaned in despair once he realized what he had gotten himself into. "God damit." He muttered.

(Scene change)

Miko released a satisfied huff of enjoyment as the girl wolfed down her questionably large amount of food on her tray. She was completely oblivious to the weird looks she was receiving from Her friends sitting in front of her on the other side of the table. She Miko released an unladylike burp that lasted roughly around three seconds in length. Her Two friends cringed at the sound that seemed to echo through the entire Mess hall.

Jesus Miko. How much can you eat? That's like enough to feed three people." Gasped Sam. The Asian teen shrugged before responding. "mghhh uff hmffff."

Mikaela snorted at the older girl. "swollow your food girl." She said slightly disturbed.

Miko raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth wide open for both Sam and Mikaela to view the mashed up food.

"That's disgusting." Dead pinned Sam, suddenly losing his appetite. His girlfriend felt the same as they both looked at their meals. Miko eventually managed to eat her mouth full and swollowed and rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. "I'm still hungry." She said plainly. Both of her friends sighed and groaned loudly, having to put up with Her bad table manners.

"See, this is why you can't get a boyfriend." Mikaela pointed out.

Miko felt slightly insulted at the remark. "What do you mean I've never had a boyfriend? I've had plenty of boys chase after me before the war!" She argued. Mikaela gave a 'really?' Look while sam raised an eyebrow. "Name one that would date you." Sam retorted, grinning slightly.

Miko stuttered as she tried to come up with any names. "Well, me and Jack were close. We went to a school dance together." She said quickly. The two gave her surprised looks before they all heard someone laughing. "There's no way in hell You and Jack would date each other. He is way too mature for your tastes Miko." Raf called as he approached their table with his own tray of food. He sat down beside his closest friend and chuckled when he saw Sam and Mikaela's amused faces and Miko muttering to herself in dismay.

"So, what's up?" Raf asked as he began to eat his food while sipping away at his coffee. Sam piped up at the question. "Eh, not much really. Mom is out doing some farm work in the guardians while dads working as a mechanic with Mikaela's Dad." Mikaela nodded, not having much to say. Miko shrugged her shoulders again. "Nothing much apart from the usual. Went out on a recon mission with my squad but didn't find anything worth noting. What about you Raf?"

The Boy finished taking another drink of his coffee before replying. "I wouldn't say it has been glamorous. But my new position in the lab has been keeping me busy. Almost too busy if I were honest." The others nodded in acceptance while Mikaela appeared slightly confused. "What is it you do?" She asked while her and Sam linked their hands around one another.

Raf answered her truthfully. "Fowler has recovered some Transformers tech and parts from the scavenging teams. He wanted me to work and see if I was able to use any of it to help us in the war effort. So far, no luck." He admitted.

He heard Miko sigh and close her eyes. "That seems to be the thing we've run out of." The girl whispered.

Raf looked at her with concern. The other two decided it was time to let Raf comfort his close friend and made their way towards the civilian district. "See you guys later. We'll see you around." Waved Sam as they departed.

Raf waved to them as they left the Mess hall. There was an airy silence around the table before Raf spoke up. "Miko, You okay? Was it something I said?" He asked.

The older teen huffed and waved him off. "It's fine." Was all she said. Raf decided that it was wise not to upset her, so he moved onto another subject. One that he needed to tell her.

Miko, When I was in the Lab, I hacked into the mainframe database of Red Flags entire security system. I overheard rumors that I need to confirm before I believed it."

At this he fell silent. Miko turned her gaze to him, face filled with hidden worry. "What did you find?" She asked. Eyes focused and her ears tuned. Raf hesitated at first. He had a higher ranking to Miko when regarding the information that The higher ups of Red Flag. This was classified Intel but he had to tell her. "What I discovered, it's not something that the others need to know, just you and me."

He paused, taking a breath before continuing. "We have found many, many Autobots within the past three weeks. Everyone we found, are dead. I found Ratchets body in the lower levels of the HQ. He is the only bot that has been brought back so far."

Raf felt dread when he saw Miko's fists tighten and her face bombarded with emotions. "Miko, I need you to listen to me, I don't know if this is true, But I found images of a ripped arm found near one of the ruined cities. That arm, was Ja..." Before he could finish, Miko threw her food tray at the wall before storming off in the direction to her quarters.

Raf, feeling instant regret for what he said, was quickly getting out of his seat to chase after her. He felt a large muscular hand clamp on to his shoulder. "Don't kid, give her time to cool off. Going after her now will only cause the matter to get worse."

The boy turned slowly to face the large male. "Who are you?" He asked at the sudden confrontation. The man smiled as he identified himself. "Major William Lennox. Just will or Lennox will do. I'd advise you listen to me though, I've been there before."

Raf nodded slowly. "alright, thanks anyway, Lennox." Lennox gave him a two finger salute before moving off to grab his food tray. Raf felt terrible for what he said to Miko. He just hoped that she would allow him to make amends.

 _ **Again, sorry for the delay. I just hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you all enough until the next update and sorry if there are any spelling errors. Please review or else i might hold up the story :) Until then, Unholy Prophet, OUT!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well shit. It's been roughly three months since I've updated this fic and my god has it been hard to stay motivated due to writer's block. Anyway I have to confess that I have had thoughts about abandoning this story due to the many mistakes I've make and the lack of...'finesse' in the chapters. And also the sudden lack of reviews that have stopped, has me concerned with the thoughts you guys have. If nothing changes after this chapter, then I might have to abandon it or delete it from the site. Sorry Kaleia and Wizard (Are you even still alive my friend?) I thank you for sticking by me since the start. I really appreciated the support you guys gave me :) just remember that it the story is not dead yet and stay around. Who knows what might happen.**_

 _ **Well, here goes nothing. Welcome to possibly the last chapter for Transformers Fall of Earth.**_

 _Year: 2015_

 _Earth: Unknown location_

The darkness covered everything. It's dark clutches held and shadowed every wall, corner, Every object, Every being. The only thing that was visible was the dimmed glow of a single faded blue optic. From time to time the glow of the optic would flicker a few times before it would resume its now regular glint while it faced the dark metallic floor in a blank stare.

Jack's remaining eye struggled to focus as he shifted from his endless stare at the floor to the ugly stump of what used to be his arm. The entire armored limb was ripped off from the shoulder joint down, due to the doing of his captors.

Lockdown, was one of the two he recognized from his reputation as a bounty hunter. The other mech that was obviously the leader of the two, was an unknown to him. The huge black and gray Cybertronian was incomprehensively strong, impossibly so. He was powerful and full of pure darkness incarnate. He had abilities he'd never seen before. Ever. They were godlike and destructive.

This mech was even more terrifying than Megatron could ever be, Even if Jackson had only properly seem him in combat only for a brief moment. For the first time in his young life, Jackson was scared. He truly feared him. And the THING knew it.

As the years went by, he lost track of time. He would be harshly interrogated every day for the location of Optimus Prime. His leader and father. However, their efforts have been wasted when they soon discovered that the elder Prime was no longer on the planet itself, or even in the Solar System. He had returned to rebuild Cybertron along with the majority of the Autobots and a few of the defecting Decepticons.

After the discovery of Jackson shadowing his sparkbond, they did everything in their power to the young Prime in brutal ways in hopes of breaking him and causing the young bot to activate a distress beacon to lure his father out.

For years now he had resisted. But at a cost. Instead of keeping Jackson active and at decent condition after each interrogation and beating, Lockdown would leave him chained to the wall in the darkest cell on the ship. To add insult to injury, they deactivated his self repair system and pain inhibitors.

He now felt every injury he received. With the loss of his arm, and his left optic to add to the dangerously large list of wounds, his body and mind could barely take anymore. The pain was maddening. Valor let his helm hang in defeat. "How long can I keep this up? How long...how many years have passed? How many Autobots are still out there?" Hundreds of unanswered questions were running through his processor while his body hung limply from the wall. His feet only just touching the ground due to the chains holding his body against the wall.

The shadows never moved. The darkness covered the entire cell leaving next to no visibility. And thus so, it stayed that way.

Many hours passed by with no end as Valor's remaining optic began to close due to the long lasting exhaustion catching up to him. He whimpered lightly when his shoulder painfully let off a set of yellow sparks, briefly lighting up the area of the blackened cell. Dried up energon blood covered and stained the walls, roof and floor. All of it was Jacks. His life blood.

He then decided that he suddenly missed the darkness. He didn't want to see the horrific sight again of his blood staining the area around him. It just reminded Valor that he failed as a prime. As an Autobot...as a son. A failure that was held prisoner and most likely to die like one too. Pitiful. Disgraceful.

He shut his optic tightly and shook his head vigorously as he attempted to wipe the scene from his memory. He gritted his teeth (1) and balled his remaining servo into a fist as hard as possible. He felt a single drop of a tear leaking out of his optic. He cursed himself for allowing himself to become emotional and weak. If Lockdown or HIM noticed they'd do everything to exploit it and break him even further then he already was. He managed to buriy his earlier emotional breakdown under a hard placed facade and managed to gather control of himself. He Vented in and out slowly, his scarred chassis rising and falling as he repeated the words to himself. "I need to get out of here."

The former human was shortly interrupted when he heard the locks and the prison door disengaged and retract. Valor opened his optic slowly as artificial light flooded the cell. Jackson felt dread and fear wash over him when he realized who it was that was standing at the entrance of the cell. Over the years Jackson could now describe in detail almost every feature of his capture. His claws could easily cut down foes with a single slash. His spiked shoulders are sharp enough to empale smaller drones. The armor plating looked nigh indestructible. His armored helm had horns that curved giving him a demonic appearance. The most noticeable trait was his optics. They were a dark shade of blood red that glowed with a glint of orange surrounding the base of what would be described as the iris in human terms.

There was nothing but a pregnant silence in the atmosphere while the massive mech remained standing at the entrance, facing Valor with no emotion with no intention of moving from his current position. Valor returned the same expression, remaining defiant. He would not give the beast the pleasure of seeing him cower before the titan.

The huge figure tilted his helm in amusement at the Primes attempt of courage. "Your effort at defiance humors me, Young Prime. But ultimately, the attempt is useless. You have already lost. Can you not see that resisting the inevitable is useless?"

He asked with slight interest, humored at the sight before him.

Valor sneered at the giant. "Is there a reason why you're here, Monster? You know well that I'll never give you what you need." He spat while he continued to glare despite that his fear was incredibly growing by the second.

The Room/cell fell into silence quickly after that. The titans optics locked onto Jackson's with a steel like expression. His body vented out a deep breath before he suddenly moved with precision and quickly he ended up face to face with the captured Prime. His optics now shone with barely contained rage.

He hardly held back a snarl as he spoke. "For years, son of Optimus, I have been patient with you and dealt with your tiresome resistance. But even I have a limit until that patience is LOST." He spoke with venom. He wrapped a clawed servo around the young Bots neck joint and tightened his grip to a dangerous pressure as Valor began choking while small rivers of energon leaked out of the cuts by the claws around the neck.

"I will ask you this only one more time, Valor. Re-activate your Sparkbond. You no longer have a choice." The figure seethed as he never broke eye contact with his prisoner.

Jackson closed his remaining optic at the words. There was no way in hell he would sell out his father. Even if it meant he'd be most likely be punished for what he was about to say or most likely having him killed. "No. I won't." He replied his voice sounding empty and hollow. He simply awaited the inevitable.

Once again, the atmosphere around the two figures was filed with a deadly silence.

The titans grip on Valor's neck intensified immensely a loud metallic snarl escaped him. He suddenly shoved the primes head into the back of the wall hard and released his hold of the Bots neck before grabbing a hold of the Autobots chest plate. "You'll regret this, I assure you." He whispered before he ripped a huge chunk of armor and mesh (basically flesh) with his black clawed servo.

Jack released a scream of agony. He wailed as his already damaged chassis was shredded. He coughed out Energon as he spat it on the floor below him while his breaths became ragged and struggled.

"pathetic. You are nothing more than a disgrace to our kind. You are not worthy of being a Prime!" Shouted the giant as he crushed the armor remains in his claws into scrap metal before dropping it to the floor aggressively. The blood stained Bot looked at him weakly as Valor struggled to speak. "What would you know of being a Prime?" He finished as he gagged and coughed out even more of his life blood onto the ground below him.

The Huge mech stiffened at the retort in mild surprise. He then grinned at the damaged mech in front of him as he made his way to the cell entrance. "I know a lot more than you ever would, BOY." He responded swiftly before he made his departure.

The door closed as the locks re-engaged, once again shadowing the prison cell in darkness. By the time the door closed Jackson had already passed out due to the new wound causing him to go into emergency stasis. The glow in his remaining optic faded out and finally went dark like the rest of the cell.

 _ **Three days later..**_

The halls of the section of the ship where dead quite. Almost barren. But that's to be expected if the whole ship held only a single prisoner. But they where precautions made to insure that there was no possible way for him/her to even escape out the door. Every three to five hours, a guard would rotate shifts taking watch.

There was really no need to have a full security staff based down in the back of the ship considering the current condition of the said prisoner. However, they made sure that the chains and restraints as well as many other parts of the cell where checked and updated with each shift to ensure the prisoner was NOT getting out.

A lone maroon armored mech made his way swiftly down to his post to relieve the current guard of his shift. It didn't come as a surprise that he noticed nothing but black walls and floor that continued to go onward. Basically the whole prison section of the ship was black and shadowed in darkness. The Mech huffed in annoyance, having to squint his optics to allow his vision to adjust to the darkness as he continued onward to the post further down the gigantic hallways.

Light red optics studied the walls and ceiling around him. It was obvious that whoever designed the ships understructure did not intend to have a prison built in to it, it was probably a storage area before it was changed to suit the needs of the current leaders of the ships crew. If the mech had to take a guess he'd bet that the ships intended purpose was meant for space exploration, recon, and retrieval operations.

He hummed to himself In thought. As the minutes went by he had finally arrived at his intended destination. The current Guard posted outside the cell door nodded in his direction before walking up to the other mech.

"I'll need confirmation from Lockdown and identification If you would." Ordered the grey armored guard. The red mech nodded before handing him a data pad with all the contents required to dismiss the current guard.

The guard grasped the data pad from the other bot and scrolled through the requirements before he shutdown the screen and placing it within a compartment in his armor.

"Everything's in order. I'll take my leave. Good luck, recruit 273." The gray mech spoke as he departed from the guard post. The maroon colored bot smirked when he was sure he was out of sight. "I'm not the one who'll need luck." He whispered before he grasped an identification card from one of his armor slots and swiped it across the slot beside the armored door. Seconds later, he heard the locks disengage and retract and the door slide open.

As the door opened fully the light from the outside of the cell revealed a disgusting sight. The mech groaned to himself when he realized he stepped on a pool of energon. He muttered to himself harshly "It's gonna stain my paint job." He sighed melodramatically as he did his best to maneuver around the substance that basically covered the whole floor.

He flinched when he laid his optics upon the figure chained to the back of the cell. It was down right obvious the state the prisoner was in bad shape was an understatement. But What could he do? He didn't have the time or the equipment to patch up the damage done to the young bot. Regardless, he'd have to find a way to drag the half ruined prime towards One of the smaller cargo ships docked in the hanger bays. He still had no idea in hell he was going to be able to pull that off without being caught. But...What was the fun in not taking a little risk?

He moved up until he was right in front of the unconscious Autobot and decided it was now or never. "Jackie boy, up and it em! Time to get a move on." He spoke with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. However, Valor's body showed no movement what so ever.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." The maroon bot said to no one in particular.

He moved a pointed digit and scratched his chin in thought and frowned. He eventually shrugged to himself as if is just agreed with someone. He walked up and slapped the side of the Autobots face while calling out in the process. " WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" The Maroon armored bot screamed out while waving his arms around.

Almost in an instant a single faded blue optic shot open and glanced around the cell quickly in a panicked state before it made contact with the mech standing in front of him mere feet away. Confusion soon set in as he looked at the being standing before him. Something about the mech looked familiar. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the bot interrupted. "Oh I know I must look absolutely dashing right now, but we can save that for later if you wish." Boasted the smaller mech while unintentionally going into a fashionable pose.

The was an air of silence before a wave of recognition washed over Valors faceplate and his optic widened like a dinner plate once more. "Knockout?" He crocked out before coughing and heaving up small amounts of energon.

Knockout then did a mock bow before standing back to his full height. "The one and only!" He exclaimed while jabbing a digit to his chassis proudly.

Knockout glanced at the wounded Prime and suddenly remembered the whole reason why he was here in the first place. "Ah, right. Sorry about that, got a little carried away." He rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. Valor looked weakly at him with no response. Once again, silence. "...Anyway I've come to get you out of this dump. Just let me get those restraints of so you can move." He said quickly while moving towards the shackled Autobot and deactivating each of them individually.

He moved up to the last of the restraints holding his Jackson's remaining arm. He moved to shut it off when Valor suddenly spoke up. "Where Is Kup?" He asked sharply, his remaining optic locking with Knockouts (Pun not intended). Knockout stopped midway through shutting off the restraint. A frown formed on the normally smug looking features the Bot usually wore. "I don't know. We were separated about three years ago. MECH somehow discovered us looking for energon in one of the old Deception dig sites. We split up to throw them off out trail. that was the last time I saw the old Bot."

He explained with a grimace. He then broke the last restraint holding Jackson. The Prime was about to fall to his knees until the Ex-con reached over and caught the Autobot.

"Take it easy there kid. You've been chained to that wall for four years. Don't push it or you'll be crawling the whole way." Jested Knockout while lifting the Primes arm across his shoulder plate and half carried/half dragged towards the exit of the cell. The prime Groaned in pain as they made the way toward the exit. For the first time in four years, he was about to regain his freedom. For the first time, Hope returned to his broken spark. All they had to do was reach a ship in the hanger then they were free from the clutches of Lockdown and his Master.

It was time to get the fuck out of here.

 ** _Boom. Cliffhanger! Now I don't expect too many responses after this chapter after what I said. But anyway, it's been a pleasure to write for you guys. :)_**


End file.
